Within You
by quazi1786
Summary: This is a story of will vs your heart. Sarah makes a deal with the Goblin King to return to the Labyrinth and be his forever on her 21st Birthday. But nothing is ever as simple as that and nothing ever goes to plan. A battle of will and of heart causes consequences for Sarah and Jareth, will they ever get what they want. This is there adventure of discovery.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to the Labyrinth, books or the film. **

**Ok I have loved the film Labyrinth since I was a little girl, but I always wanted to see a different ending, lol perhaps maybe even a happy ending for our fair madden Sarah and our protagonist Jareth. So here goes, the beginning of my first piece of fanfic. I hope, if you****'****re reading it****,**** you will enjoy it.**

**PS This is just the prologue, I have already written the first two chapters as well, I want to be a chapter ahead every time I update, and I will give dates after every chapter for when I plan to next update my work. Happy reading.**

**Within You- Prologue**

**Everything I've done,**

**I've done for you,**

**I move the stars for no-one.**

After Sarah had managed to build her courage and take the leap to reach Toby, she floated slowly to the ground, instead of going splat like she had feared. The walls and stairs of the room disappeared all around her, once again changing to suit the mood of its King, crumpled and almost defeated.

Looking around, she found him watching her intently from the shadows of the archway; he emerged, revealing himself to her in all of his magnificent glory. Dressed in a long white feathered cloak, a light grey poet shirt, which was undone to almost his naval, showing more chest than what was necessary, the heavy medallion hung around his slender neck. He wore his statement tight grey leggings that left almost nothing to the imagination and black boots that where knee high in length. His hands were clothed in white gloves, why he wore them Sarah didn't know. But by far his most prominent features were his long platinum blonde spikey hair, which could be very close to be being called a mullet, his angular masculine face and high cheekbones, his thin lips that were in a serious frown at the moment. But lastly and more importantly his intense eyes, one which was the most piercing blue colour and the other which had an enlarged pupil making his eye look almost black.

It was his eyes that had Sarah trapped, as he engulfed her with his stare, walking slowly and cautiously towards her. But Sarah stood tall and erect, trying to appear confident and brave, something that she truly didn't feel at the moment, as she made her last stand against the Goblin King. This was her chance to beat him and win back her baby brother. She was so close to winning, she just had to remind herself that he was the villain in all of this; she _had_ to save her brother.

With a stare that matched his own intensity, and with the air around them full of tight tension, her voice broke the silence surrounding them. She sounded a lot calmer than she felt, especially when she was in such close proximity to the man who had filled her thoughts and heart for years.

"Give me the child." Hey eyes never left his hypnotic gaze.

"Sarah beware. I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel." The Goblin Kings voice was smooth English velvet as he spoke. Full of charm and such promise, but hidden beneath the charm, was the devilishly infuriating arrogant side of him. That had mocked and antagonized Sarah, throughout her journey in the Labyrinth.

"Generous." Her head tilted to the side, as she watched him closely. "What have you done that's generous?"

"Everything!" He shouted in utter frustration. How this beautiful girl before him tried his patience? Why couldn't she just see the truth of his actions? "Everything that you wanted, I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him." As he spoke, he circled Sarah, like a predator about to pounce and devour its prey. "You coward before me, I was frightening. I have re-ordered time." He pointed to the 13 hour clock behind them causing the hands to whirl round, courtesy of his magic. "I have turned the world upside down. And I have done it all for you." He finally stopped circling and stood before her, looking tired and pained. With a sigh he said. "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"

Sarah knew that in his own warped and weird way, he meant what he said, that he had done all of this for her. But she didn't want any of it. Not really, and certainly not like this. With him kidnapping her baby brother Toby. She knew she had to keep her resolve and stay strong for Toby. It was this thought that kept her from turning into a quivering heap on the ground before him.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin City. My will is as strong as yours and my kingdom…"

"Stop! Wait!" He said in desperation, his victory over her slowly slipping from his grasp, as he held out a gloved hand to her to stop her from reciting the words that could ruin everything. "Look Sarah." His gaze never left hers, as a crystal appeared in his outstretched hand. "Look at what I'm offering you. Your dreams."

Sarah looked straight into the depths of the crystal for a second, before flicking back to the Goblin King, whose eyes looked pleadingly back.

"And my kingdom as great." Her voice was quiet as she spoke, any louder and she would have betrayed the inner turmoil that was going on in her mind and heart.

Still holding the crystal before her, he moved forward in another desperate attempt to win her over.

"I ask of so little. Just let me rule you. And you can have everything that you want."

As tempting as it sounded for Sarah, part of what he said scared the hell out of her. To rule her, what would that entail? The answer, as wrong as it may be both excited and frightened her. It was a temptation that she couldn't and wouldn't let herself succumb too. It was her turn to be cruel, as she knew what it was she had to do. Break him.

"My kingdom as great." She repeated again, unable to think of what it was that she had to say next. "Damn, I can never remember that line."

The Goblin King grabbed onto this opportunity, to finally get Sarah to give in to his power and give herself fully to him. Once again his victory was back in reach, he could almost touch it with his fingertips. So close was he.

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say. And I will be your slave." He pleaded.

"My kingdom as great. My kingdom as great." She grasped frantically in her mind for the next line. Why couldn't she ever remember it? So close was she to losing the last of her resolve. If that happened she would fall under his spell, and do anything that he asked of her.

"_Think Sarah, think goddamn it." _She mentally scolded herself. Then just like that, it hit her. Looking back at the Goblin King, whose eyes still hadn't left hers, a battle of piercing green ones against a mesmerizing pair of two different coloured ones, locked together. The crystal was still held out towards her.

Building up all the courage that she could possibly muster, she spoke the words that she both feared and needed too. The words that would finish it all.

"You have no power over me." Although they were barely a whisper, her words seemed to grow and echo around them. Taunting him with there power and meaning.

Looking defeated and betrayed by the woman that he loved, a look which Sarah wished she could takeaway almost at once. He tossed the crystal up into the air and slowly he fell back changing into his owl form. The crystal popped like a bubble suspended halfway up, weak and deflated just like its master.

The clock chimed 12, announcing that Sarah was back home, standing alone in her living room, as the owl left and flew out the set of double doors.

She was home, she had done it, she had beaten the Goblin King. The moment was incredibly bittersweet, as the realization dawned on her.

"Toby!" Sarah blurted, running up the stairs to go and check on her brother, to make sure he too was home safely.

To her relief Toby was lying sound asleep, back in his cot where he belonged. The place where their adventure had begun. Toby was oblivious to what had passed that night. Tucking Sir Lancelot in beside its new owner, she left the sleeping babe to his dreams, smiling she headed to her own room.

Sitting at her vanity table, she began packing up all the reminders that cluttered up the table. All the toys and the books that had meant so much to her once. She stopped and gazed into the mirror at her reflection. She was still the same Sarah on the outside, but on the inside she had changed, if that was even possible after just one night.

It was done, the Labyrinth and everything that she had loved with it, was gone from her life. She would never see the view of the castle again, she would never see all the friends that she had made, and she would never see its flamboyantly breath taking King again. But at least she had Toby back. That's what was important to her. Not some silly childhood fantasies.

So why did her heart feel so empty and heavy, she sighed. To her amazement and joyous surprise, her friends Ludo, Sir Didymus and Hoggle all appeared before her in the mirror, before arriving in her room bringing along with them other Goblins who she had met on her journey. Happily they all celebrated her victory over the Goblin King, even though for Sarah the victory seemed hollow.

* * *

The owl watched them from the tree outside Sarah's bedroom, where he had spent a lot of previous time before. No-one missed him at the party though, so with a heavy heart and deflated ego, Jareth the Goblin King flew away from his beloved Sarah, never to be seen by her again.

* * *

"Do you see Sarah?" His silken voice said, cutting through her thoughts, tearing her eyes away from the vision that she had just seen in the crystal. They were still in the same place, it had just been a dreamlike vision, it hadn't been real. Still in his outstretched hand was the crystal, he had shown her the dream of her impending victory. "Do you see what will happen if you choose to go back to your mundane life? Your celebration will be short lived, as you realize just what you had to give up." He took a step towards her, closing the gap between them, feeling bolder than before. Sarah took a step back in nervous trepidation. He had tricked her. "You will never see the Labyrinth again. You will never see your friends again or me. Is that what you really want Sarah?"

She knew what she should be saying next, for she had just seen it in the vision. But for some reason she could not speak those words. Not after seeing it all unfold for herself.

Feeling selfish, she was torn between the love she had for her little brother, and the love that she had for this world of fantasy and its King. She couldn't give up either one; her heart just wouldn't allow it.

"What say you Sarah? Which life do you choose?" He could sense the shift of balance in her feelings, and knew that he was close to what he desired the most. All that he had left to do was tip the power some more in his favor. But Sarah couldn't choose, not just like that. She had to think.

"It's not fair." She whined causing the Goblin King to roll his eyes in boredom.

"Don't you ever get tired of saying that Sarah? I know I do hearing it." He still mocked her, which earned him a scowl.

If he wanted her to choose him and the Labyrinth then he sure was going the wrong way about it. Even still, she couldn't make a decision just like that. It was an impossible choice to make. There had to be another way a bargain even. Then she had an idea.

"Let's make a deal." She blurted out quickly, letting the idea form in her mind, her heart racing with excitement.

"No deals Sarah. You have two minutes left, and then you and your baby brother will be mines forever." He smiled like a cheshire cat, the prize was almost his.

"Listen, what you ask of me is unfair." There was that word again, the Goblin King thought, having to stop himself from once again rolling his eyes. "I am 15 years old, so what real use am I to you."

Her words had captured his attention now and he paused time to hear her out.

"Proceed." He commanded.

Feeling encouraged by this, she stepped towards him and gazed up into his eyes. There close proximity to each other was heavenly, but she had to keep a clear head in his presence.

"My deal is. Let Toby and I go home-" At these words he was about to protest and re-start time, but quickly she continued on with her plan. "And on my 21st Birthday, I will come back to the Labyrinth forever." She blushed at what she spoke next. "I will….I will do all that you ask of me." Her heartbeat quickened at the thought.

The Goblin King raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at her, as he rubbed the soft skin of his chin with his gloved hand, and considered her offer.

"_All_ that I ask?" He inquired with a touch of amusement at watching her squirm. He certainly did enjoy the sound of that immensely however. Granted he would have to wait almost six torturous years for her though, but with it Sarah was willingly and freely relinquishing her power to him, and giving herself what he would have taken. _This_ was what he coveted the most.

"Yes." The single most significant word was barely audible, but that didn't matter, for he had heard it spoken.

Sarah watched, with anticipation, as the Goblin King looked deep in thought, weighing up all the possibilities of her proposal. _Both_ would get what they wanted, she would get Toby home safely and the Labyrinth and he would get her.

With a triumphant smile, that showed off his pointy canines, turning his smile into what looked more like a dangerous sneer. It suddenly seemed to Sarah like she had just made a deal with the devil and before she could retract her offer he cut in.

"You have a deal Sarah." His sneer widened and his eyes shone with triumph. "Go back to your toys and your costumes. Take back the baby that I have stolen, and live your life as you please. Then on your 21st Birthday-" He moved towards Sarah, towering over her. "You…will…be…mine." He laughed menacingly tossing the crystal up into the air, just like he had done in the vision. Except this time instead of being defeated as he changed into the owl, his laughter echoed around them, taunting her. And the crystal didn't pop in the air either. This time it flew down, hitting Sarah right in the chest, disappearing and knocking the breath out of her.

What had she done? She feared the answer to the question, as now it was too late. She couldn't change it. The deal had been made.

The image of the Labyrinth began to crumble and fade around her, until every part had melted away and she was left standing in the living room.

She ran upstairs and checked on her baby brother, who lay fast asleep and content. When she reached her own bedroom, there were no such visits from her friends. Just an empty silence. Had they forgotten her already, she wondered. Surely not, she hoped.

Apart from her toys, there were no signs of her adventure tonight. It could have simply just have been a dream, like all the other ones that she had over the years.

Feeling exhausted beyond belief, she climbed into her own bed, as sleep overtook her almost at once. This time there were no dreams of Labyrinths and Goblin Kings.

* * *

Sitting at the window of the throne room, he gazed into the crystal and watched his beloved Sarah sleep deeply. Of course he had used magic to bring sleep to her. He had to make sure that she had a peaceful dreamless sleep, as in the morning she would have no memories of ever being in the Labyrinth or of him. They would stay locked up and unchallenged in the back of her memory palace until her 21st Birthday.

Sarah might not be able to remember him, but there was no way he could forget her. The next few years were going to be torture, but he had waited this long being on his own before. How hard could a few more years possibly be?

**Ok so that is my prologue finished woohoo, my first fanfic has begun. What did you think of my little twist? Hehe. After my prologue was written, I had no idea where I was going to go with the story. But writing Chapter One took a life of its own, and I just went with the flow lol. **

**I'm sorry to say the next chapter is a tad on the boring side, and although you may think you know what's going to happen next (the whole turning 21 thing) you will be surprised. Lol nothing is ever what it seems in the world of the Labyrinth lol. **

**Chapter one has been written already, but I don't plan on updating it until the 13/5/14. I could be generous though (if my own impatience gets the better of me lol) and update beforehand. I hope you like this story, there is still so much more left to come. I'm already writing chapter 3, and I swear the pencil (I always write in pencil first before typing) just keeps getting the better of me. Anyhoo got to get back to my writing. Xx K**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to the Labyrinth, books or the film. **

**A big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review my story. It's so encouraging knowing that other people like your work. This is the first time that I've ever shared anything that I've written so publicly lol so I'm a teeny bit nervous.**

**Anyway I'm a tad bit impatient so here is chapter one a bit early, just a reminder it is a tad boring, as it's the introduction and lead up to the plot. **

**Also you will notice that at the beginning of every chapter I will put up song lyrics that I think are relevant to the mood and tone of that specific chapter. The first one is taken from Annie Lennox 'No more I love yous.' which I also do not own. Happy reading****.**

**Chapter One**

**I used to have demons in my room at night,**

**Desire, despair, desire.**

**So many monsters**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _The high pitched noise of the alarm sliced through her dream like an invisible knife. She was just at the part where the blonde man was finally going to reveal his face to her. But once again she was rudely woken up. It was always the same when it came to this particular dream. He moved about her mind in shadows, faceless, but she knew it was always him, by his presence and by the clothes that he wore. The moment she reached the part of the big reveal, Sarah would wake up abruptly and the minute her eyes opened, the dream would fade away and once more be locked up in the back of her memory palace forgotten. Always forgotten.

Groaning she rolled over onto her side grudgingly and whacked the clock with the offending alarm, silencing it at once. Until all that was left was a blissful quiet calmness. It was 7am and just the beginning of a very busy day that lay ahead. To begin with she had to go and check the small bookstore that she owned.

Sarah always had a very incredible imagination and growing up she developed a passion for getting lost in books and the world of fantasy. She knew that she would end up with a job involving books so tried her hand at writing for a while, but found herself to be a better reader than writer. So at the age of 17 when she was informed about the death of her actress mother and the small fortune that she had inherited, Sarah decided to enroll at Boston University and study business and accounting. Incredibly boring to most people and not something Sarah had ever dreamed of doing, but once she had earned her degree she was able to buy her beloved quaint little bookstore. It had only been open for just under a year now and was doing very well for itself. So well, that Sarah was able to expand her shop to include a little beverage and homemade cake counter, so that customers could now sit and relax with a good book and delicious accompaniments. Her bookstore was intimate and calming, not like all the big popular chains that littered the cities. It couldn't compete with them, but at least it had heart and soul.

Even though she loved her little book haven, it was also a constant reminder of her mother's passing. Sarah hadn't seen her mother since she was just 9 years old. She had been far too busy moving around the world fulfilling her acting ambitions, to care for Sarah. But it didn't stop Sarah from being saddened at the fact that she would never have the chance again to see her mother. It hurt so much being abandoned by the same person not once but twice in her life. The anger always bubbled at the fact her mother never even bothered to contact or visit her when she was alive, and now it was too late.

As well as checking in at the shop, Sarah was also traveling back to her family home to stay for a few days, as tomorrow it was her birthday and what better way to celebrate it than with the people that you loved the most and vice versa. She couldn't wait to see her parents and of course her little brother Toby.

It hadn't always been this way however, her family home always seemed like a prison to Sarah when she was younger. Her relationship with her step-mother, who she now referred to as mother, was strained to say the least. And her relationship with Toby had been almost non-existent. The only time she ever spent with him was when she _had _to babysit, which was every weekend. She always believed that her mother just never seemed to understand her, or even tried to understand her. Why should she it wasn't like Sarah was her real daughter after all, she probably didn't want to be stuck with a young brat anyway. Sarah hated her brother, as to her he was just there to replace the unwanted child.

Then one day, Sarah woke up from her sleep and unbelievably a bond had been forged between her and them almost overnight. She realized that it wasn't her mother who didn't understand her; instead it was Sarah who had pushed her mother away, building up walls and not letting her into her life. That it was she who wanted to believe that her mother was the wicked step-mother, like the ones that you found in all of those fairy tales that you read growing up. Sarah wanted to believe that she was the helpless princess, who needed to be saved and taken away from the awful place that was her prison, her home.

Years later, after things had improved between them, Sarah built up the courage to ask permission to call her step-mother, mother. It took both of them by surprise, as Sarah had thought she wouldn't want her, that she would be rejected again, just like her own biological mother had done. But she needn't have worried. Her mothers' reaction was full of love and raw emotion. She had hoped and prayed that Sarah would one day ask her, she just never actually thought that day would ever come.

And as for Toby. Once she stopped and realized that he wasn't her competition that he was her family, she grew to love and cherish him so much. She finally became the big sister that he deserved. After that, with her family around her Sarah never once felt unloved or unwanted again, the feelings that had so often plagued her throughout her childhood. She finally became a happy and content girl and grew into the woman that she was now.

Climbing out of the warm cocoon that was her bed she showered, dressed quickly and ate breakfast before packing a holdall bag with all the essentials that she would need while at her parents. Carefully lifting the dress that hung in its hanging bag, she took them out to her trusted mini-cooper named Petal. She had a thing for calling cars pet names and for some reason when she saw this little yellow beauty, the name Petal stuck in her head, another sign of her vivid imagination.

By 8.30, she was out of the house and checking in first with Lorna, the assistant manager of her bookstore, to go over everything in the wake of her two day absence for the millionth time. Even though Sarah knew that Lorna was more than capable to take over the fort for a while, it was more for her own piece of mind than anything else. The bookstore was her baby after all.

While there she grabbed a coffee and one of the homemade blueberry muffins that she loved so much to go, and then set off on her journey back home. If traffic wasn't too bad she would be there in thirty minutes, hopefully anyway.

She was so excited to see her family again and wondered what great adventures her and Toby would be getting caught up in. But for some reason however, Sarah couldn't shift the impending feeling that something big was about to happen. Whether this something big was good or bad, she couldn't tell.

* * *

The drive to her parents' house was pleasant enough as she sang along to the radio, keeping herself entertained. Her parents lived in a very prestigious and sought after house in Louisburg Square, a few blocks away from Boston Common and the public gardens. When she was younger, she used to come here and recite plays and act out her deepest fantasies, much to the strange looks of passers-by. Quite often she had her trusted and beloved pet Merlin with her; he was her only real friend at that time.

"_Aww Merlin."_ She thought fondly, as his memory came floating back. How she had missed his slobbery kisses and warm cuddles every time she arrived back home. He was always by her side, whether it be out and about, or lying close to her in bed at night guarding her while she slept, he was the one thing that was constant to her during the most loneliest period of her life.

Finally pulling up to the house, the car not even coming to a stop, she saw the front door fly open as her younger brother came running out towards her, a giant grin on his still chubby little face. The look was of pure excitement and love at his sisters' arrival. Sarah couldn't hide the happiness that welled up inside of her.

"_How things had changed?__"_ She mused.

Stepping out of the car he ran straight into her arms, knocking her backwards into the side of the door. Not that she minded at all. Laughing she bent her head and kissed his flushed cheek.

"Sis I missed you." His innocent small voice filtered up to her. She laughed and shook her head. By his reaction you wouldn't think she came over ever week to seem them, or speak to him every day on the phone before he went to bed. But still, his charm and innocence was so endearing to Sarah and she couldn't get enough of it. Knowing one day if he was anything like her, not too much like her though, there would be a time when he no longer needed or wanted his big sister around anymore. So for now she would get her fill of Toby, before that day came.

"Hey slugger I missed you too." She ruffled the short dirty blonde curls that surrounded his face.

"What did you bring me?" He asked, trying to nosy around and locate a bag with a present in it for him.

Typical Toby, she mused. It was her birthday and yet he was asking for a present. She laughed at her little brother, so like a young Sarah was he, but in a more cute less brattish way.

"You just need to wait and see won't you?" She teased, to the sound of his impatient groan.

Grabbing her holdall from the boot, and carefully picking up her party dress, she took his small hand in hers and led the way back to the house, where Toby quickly and loudly announced her arrival.

"Mother father Sarah's here." He yelled, raking through her holdall, hunting and finding his prize at last. It was a big box of Lego that you built up to make a cool spaceship. "Awesome thanks sis." And with that he ran away to the living room to play with his new toy.

Sarah loved coming back home where all her memories, good and bad, were. But each and every time she stepped foot in the house there was always that little niggle in the back of her mind. That she had forgotten something important. Every time she got close to remembering, it faded away, just as quickly as it had arrived. Leaving Sarah feeling annoyed and frustrated at herself that she couldn't for the life of her remember. It mustn't have been _that _important. Maybe it didn't even exist in the first place. Maybe it was a simple case of her imagination playing tricks on her. Whatever it was however, she didn't dwell on it long.

There was a rush of movement from the kitchen, before her parents ran out to greet her warmly.

"Sarah sweetheart, we're so happy you're here." Her father took the holdall from her hands and put it in the hall, out of the way, before embracing his daughter lovingly.

"Hey father." She kissed his cheek with warm affection.

When her relationship with her mother and brother improved, so did her relationship with her father also. They had slowly been drifting apart after he had met Sandi. Then things got even worse when they had married and Toby was born. Sarah often felt like an intruder in _their_ house, like she didn't belong there and wasn't part of _their_ family. Often she put her father in the difficult position of having to pick sides, and normally it wasn't her side that he picked. So she shut herself off from him as well, and acted like a spoiled brat for attention. Bad attention was better than no attention; at least she knew she wasn't invisible then. How wrong she had been.

"Hi darling come on in and settle down, you must be exhausted after your drive here." Her mother said, making a big fuss and kissing Sarah's cheek before ushering her to the large island table in the kitchen.

"It wasn't too bad really." She sat on the high stool and watched her mother fuss about making tea. Sarah didn't live too far away from her parents, on a good traffic free day it would only take thirty minutes or so. She lived in an apartment situated in Copley Place. Sarah moved there after her first year of university when she had to move out of the halls of residence. This area had been perfect for her as it lay respectfully between the university and her parents' house. Plus there were other perks such as being close to the mall. This was both a good and bad thing as Sarah loved nothing more than going on a shopping spree during her spare time, when she got any spare time that was.

"So are you all excited about turning 21 tomorrow." Her mother asked, her beaming smile was infectious, as she handed Sarah a steaming mug of sweet tea. Just the way she liked it.

She shrugged her shoulders noncommittally. To be honest it was just another day for her, just another number and just another year that had gone by. She wasn't one of those women who were scared about getting older and turning 30. Nor did she worry about her biological clock ticking away. She did want to have children one day, but for now she was young free and single, with a blessed life and a good head on her shoulders. She was happy and content with life at the moment, a far cry from her childhood. This to most people would seem boring and mundane.

At this last thought a voice in the far away corner of her mind whispered,

"_Do you see what will happen if you choose to go back to your mundane life?" _It was full of mockery. Had these words actually been spoken to her or had they just been a dream. She couldn't remember who said them or when, but for some unknown reason she felt that they _had _been spoken to her. But why? And by who? Shrugging the memory away she smiled at her mother.

"It's just another day really, I'm just glad to be spending it with my family." Soppy it may be, but she meant every word of it.

"Aww Sarah." Her mother squeezed her tightly. "That's sweet but you really need to start dating. I would love to see you dating. You are beautiful, smart and successful, the full package. And you deserve to be happy and settle down."

"Mother!" Sarah huffed, a blush creeping up her normally pale cheeks. She did not want to partake in 'the' talk again for the umpteenth time this year. The truth was she had dabbled in the world of dating, but nothing ever seemed to work out. None of the men ever seemed to measure up to the fantasy image of her perfect man that she had created in her mind, and held so dear in her heart from childhood. Stupid as it seemed, she just couldn't let it go. She didn't want to. Perhaps she was just been too fussy when it came to men; perhaps she should lower her expectations and realize no man could ever measure up to them.

"Your mothers right Sarah." Her father chipped in. "I'm getting old and would like to be a grandfather someday."

"_Father!"_

"_John!" _Both Sarah and her mother exclaimed at the same time.

"What I would." John laughed, but was sincere in his words. This earned him a playful slap on the arm from his daughter, then another from his wife.

"John let's not get that far ahead yet. I'm still far too young to be called a grandmother." Sandi shivered at the offending word.

After the talk with her parents, some hot tea and sandwiches, Sarah took Toby to the public garden for the afternoon. So many memories hit her here. The water, the bridge, the grass fields and open space. She had spent most of her days here as a child. Always on her own. Always as an outsider to the rest of the world. She used to come here in her costumes to act out her favorite scenes and fantasies. This was her world, where she was free and happy.

Things hadn't changed much over the years, as she now found herself dressed up as the beautiful pirate princess, while Toby was the brave pirate hero, who had to save his sister from the evil pirate King, who had fallen in love with her and captured her.

They laughed and joked, as they ran about having imaginary fights with evil pirates, not bothering about the glances that were being aimed in their direction, for they were having way too much fun. Toby was busy saving the beautiful pirate princess from walking the plank, sinking the evil pirate Kings ship in the lagoon. Before the rain lashed down on them, causing them to run home, Toby's hand in hers all the way back. There laughter echoed around them and there smiles matched each others. Sarah felt so young and free whenever she spent time with her younger brother, and she was glad that she could still keep up with him, because boy was she exhausted after that.

Once dinner had ended she excused herself for the rest of the evening, deciding to submerge herself in her favorite twilight Lush bath. It was a beautiful pink bath bomb that fizzled and sputtered different colours, finally turning the water purple with glitter floating in the water. It was supposed to help promote sleep, and it also helped to soothe her aching limbs.

Laying her head back against the porcelain bathtub, she closed her eyes thinking about how great her day was, and how much fun she had. It was just a pity that she could only stay for a couple of days, as she would have loved to had stayed a little longer. Sadly for her though work wouldn't permit it, plus Toby was back at school. So there would be no point.

Tomorrow was her birthday and to celebrate they were going out to a fancy restaurant for dinner. The dress she had bought for the occasion hung up on the back of her bedroom door. There was nothing childish or innocent about that dress; as soon as she had seen it she knew it was the right one for her. She felt like such a woman in it, and Sarah couldn't wait. Tomorrow was kind of like her coming out party, like they used to have in the olden days, in books such as Gone with the Wind with beautiful heroines like Scarlett O'Hara. Tomorrow that's how Sarah was going to feel, like she was Scarlett O'Hara in her coming out party. She wished anyway.

Sarah could have lain in the bath all night, but knew she had to get to bed, as it was going to be another busy day ahead. Wrapping her hair in a fluffy white towel, and another one around her slim body, Sarah wandered around her old bedroom reminiscing about all the time that she had spent here, sometimes it felt like her prison cell, but other times it had felt like her safe haven. Somewhere else she could escape too.

All the toys and books that used to clutter her room and vanity table were gone. The posters that used to adorn her bedroom walls were pulled down. Even all the pictures and news clippings that she had kept, following her mother's successful acting career were gone.

She remembered how selfish she used to be when it came to all of her toys, especially her favorite stuffed toy Sir Lancelot. She always got so annoyed when her mother and father used to take him without permission and give him to her baby brother. He was her toy, not Toby's so how dare they? She used to shout selfishly. It wasn't fair. She whined a lot. But after one night of babysitting Toby again, that all seemed to change, but she couldn't remember why. All she knew was that all these things just didn't seem as important to her anymore. They were just things after all. So when she was 15 she packed them all up and got rid of them, giving some to Toby to play with and look after.

Now looking around the room, there was nothing left of the old Sarah anymore. Not even her beloved jewellery box, with the hauntingly familiar beautiful tune, which used to send shivers down her spine whenever she heard it. The only thing left of the 15 year old girl who occupied this room, was a small red leather clad book titled The Labyrinth.

She sat on her bed now, running her fingers over the cold worn leather cover and knew that she had once loved this book so much, she had loved everything about it. Often she used to imagine monsters or rather goblins in her room at night, watching her, and waiting. And embarrassingly she even romanticized about the books protagonist, the villainous Goblin King. But now, sitting with the book in her hand, she struggled to remember any specific details about the story inside its pages. Sometimes it felt like there was a gaping black hole in her mind, and a piece of the jigsaw was missing.

Opening the book she ran her fingertips over the rough pages and read the words out loud.

"Give me the child." She whispered her heart beginning to race, as the words seemed vaguely familiar to her. So she continued on reading. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great…." Before she could finish the sentence a bright flash of lightening burst through her window. Followed by a loud roar of thunder, that sounded like it came from directly above her house, causing Sarah to drop the book with a start.

"Get a grip Sarah." She whispered chuckling to herself with slight embarrassment, glad that no-one else was in her room to witness it. "It's not like monsters or Goblins are going to come and get you."

With that she unwrapped the towel from her head and blow dried her long mane of brown hair that curled and twisted down her back. Gone was the poker straight childish haircut that she used to have. Now in its place were spirals and curls with adult layers and highlights, turning it from childlike to feminine.

Changing into shorts and a vest, as the room was far too hot and muggy for thicker pajamas; she yawned and climbed into the comfortable and very welcoming warmth of her old bed.

In two hours' time she would officially be 21. With that thought she turned off the bedside light, before snuggling down into the crooks of the bed gradually falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

All thoughts of the red leather bound book had been forgotten about, as it lay obediently on the floor where it had been dropped. That was until an armored fluffy Goblin hand stretched out from under the bed, pulling the offending book back under with it, to a chorus of mischievous laughter and giggles.

* * *

The Goblin King sat on the tree branch outside Sarah's window, as he had done many times before. It felt so much more comforting now that she was back where she belonged. He had grown tired of not being able to see her like this from her new apartment. But now that she was back her deal with him would be paid. She was finally going to be his, given freely to him. She would stand by his side as his Queen in the underground where she truly belonged.

He had waited patiently for this day, even though patience was not his forte. Now that he was so close, his patience was even more frayed. It had been incredibly hard watching Sarah from afar all of these years. Much harder than even _he_, could ever have anticipated.

Yes he had seen her every day in his crystals, watched her change and grow from that spoiled frustrating girl into the bewitching woman that lay before him now. But that had only served to increase his greediness and hunger to have her. Somehow he had managed to stick to the deal and grudgingly he waited, biding his time. But tomorrow was a new day, and finally,_ finally_ she would be his, to do all that he wished with.

He didn't want to spend his last night away from her, listening to the words that could have destroyed him. The words that had haunted his dreams and filled his heart with dread. So hearing her speak them now, on this night he had to put an end to it, and steal the book so that it would no longer be a threat to him, to them.

Tearing himself away reluctantly the Goblin King flew off into the moonlit sky, back to the underground to the castle beyond the Goblin City. He had to make sure things were in order for tomorrow and all preparations were made for the arrival of his beloved Sarah, his future Queen.

**Ok well that's chapter one up, eek lol. I hope you didn't find it too boring but it all leads up to something more exciting I promise. Chapter two is also a tad on the slow side, but at the end it dives into my next plot twist, which is explored in chapter three. So I hope if you are following this story you hang on in there. Also apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes lol. I do try edit and proof read my work as best to my ability as I can, but a few always manage to slip in. Oops. Also for my second apology I do tend to get carried away when I write, so apologies if you find my chapters a bit too long lol. **

**A couple of things I would like to mention the first being the reason why I picked Boston as my setting. The main reason for this is I love Boston, but also I thought Boston Commons and the Public gardens were perfect for where Sarah used to act out her scenes. Secondly I may have changed the names of Sarah's parents, as to be honest I have no idea as to what they were; it's been a long time since I read the book. Yeah I know I'm bad lol****.**** And thirdly honestly if you haven't been in a Twilight bath, you really should. I thought this was very appropriate considering how much the Goblin King loves his glitter. **

**Anyhoo chapter two will be up on the 20/5/14, like I mentioned before I like to be a chapter ahead before I update lol. Thank you again for reading it so far. K xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to the Labyrinth, books or the film.**

**Ok I know I said I wasn't planning on updating again until the 20/5/14, well I'm so incredibly impatient and nervous to get this chapter up lol. Once again a big thank you to everyone who has read my story so far, thank you for the lovely reviews I just hope I can keep it up. Anyway here is chapter two. The lyrics at the beginning are from Barbara Streisand's 'The way we were.' Happy reading.**

**Chapter Two**

**Memories may be beautiful and yet,**

**What's too painful to remember**

**We simply choose to forget.**

Sarah was woken up by a chorus of happy birthday from her family, who crowded around her bed with big smiles on their faces. While the smell of her favorite breakfast pancakes, bacon and eggs drifted forward, making her realize just how hungry she was. Feeling incredibly blessed and spoiled at their warm affection, and the delicious breakfast she wrapped herself up in the warm fluffy housecoat before heading to the living room for coffee and presents.

Her parents had gone first and she opened the box to reveal a beautiful necklace with a heart shaped diamond pendant. It was simple yet elegantly beautiful. Toby had gotten her a beautiful gift basket of soaps, bath bombs, and face masks from her favorite shop Lush. She couldn't wait to pamper herself with all the amazingly colored smelling goodies inside. Her morning had been exactly what she wanted, perfect.

After getting ready, her parents went out for groceries, so Sarah decided to take Toby out for ice-cream and do a little window shopping, while they were out and about. It was a beautiful day after all, and the sun was out in full force, replacing the awful weather of the previous evening.

"What are you having slugger?"

Toby stood on tiptoes, peering down at all the delicious ice-cream flavors, in amazement that there could possibly be so many to choose from.

"Erm….can I have….cookie dough, chocolate chip and raspberry ripple with sprinkles and strawberry sauce." He smiled up at his cool big sister.

Sarah laughed at her incredibly eager brother.

"What are you like, honestly where does it all go?" She teased, ruffling his hair, before turning her attention to the ice-cream man. "Is that ok?" She asked.

The man chuckled behind the counter. That was nothing compared to what he sometimes got asked.

"Yeah that's fine."

"Make that two then please." She smiled sweetly as the man went to work on making their ice-cream cones. Why should Toby get to have all of the fun, after all it was her birthday.

With ice-creams in hand they walked along the street until they found an empty bench to sit on. It was a beautiful day, and Sarah was so happy to be spending time with Toby.

"Thanks sis, you're the best." He smiled, while a giant blob of melted ice-cream ran down his chin. Taking her napkin she wiped the mess away, and never once did he make a fuss about it.

Once they had finished they continued down the street, taking in all the shop windows and pointing out things to each other. If they each saw something they liked, Sarah was going to treat them. Why not?

"Wow cool!" Toby exclaimed, running over to an old toyshop window, gaping in with his hands pressed against the glass, so that he could get a better look at whatever it was that had caught his eye.

"Seen something you like slugger." She laughed following the path of his gaze to the window.

Her breath caught in her throat almost at once at the sight of the puppet that sat gazing back at them. Its fur was a mixture of bright red, yellow and white; it had big ears and a rather big beak like nose. But the most concerning part however, was the huge pair of white ball eyes that had red pupils in the middle, seeming to bring an eerie life to it. The thing brought a feeling of dread to her, with its familiarity, something that she could not place.

"Can we go in?" Toby asked eagerly.

Sarah really didn't want to, the puppet was unnerving enough. But she scolded herself for being ridiculous and acting like a scared little child. Plus she couldn't say no to her brother.

"Sure why not?" Turning her back on the puppet, she followed her brother into the small shop. Neither one of them saw they head of the puppet turning by itself to follow them, to watch them.

The door made the little bell above it tinkle and announce their arrival, but it was completely empty of customers. It was an old style toyshop that was filled with an array of strange toys such as, wooden games, puppets on strings, old porcelain dolls with painted faces, books made of old leather, jigsaws and model trains. For a child like Toby it was a hidden treasure trove full of gems and exciting new things. Toby currently bounced from one corner to the next, picking up items carefully and exploring all the shelves with excitement and amazement. Oh to be young again.

"May I help you?" A silken smooth English voice asked from behind Sarah, startling her and causing the hairs on the back of her neck to rise.

Turning around, she saw a tall slender man who almost seemed regal in stature, gaze down at her. His short blonde hair was kind of in the Hugh Grant style, long at the top with short sides. He wore a dark green shirt that was opened enough at the top to reveal a little tuft of light chest hair and a heavy medallion that hung around his neck. He had a brown waistcoat on and a pair of fitted jeans, that didn't seem to hide much, with black boots. But the thing that really caught Sarah's attention the most was his face. Perfectly sculpted with masculine angular features and high cheekbones, his lips were thin and he had the most perfectly arched eyebrows, for a man anyway. His dark lashes framed the most beautifully unusual pair of eyes that Sarah had ever seen. Although both his eyes were the most amazing piercing blue color, the pupil of one was so big; it made his eye look almost black. He looked perfect, in a bohemian kind of way.

Sarah tried to gulp, hoping to fill her lungs with breath again since it has been knocked out of her at the sight of this man. She could feel the air around them grow thick with something that she didn't want to think about, especially not in the presence of her little brother. She could almost feel the gravitational pull towards him, and had to fight her body from wanting to get any closer.

All she was able to do was stand and stare open mouthed at him in a trance, like some silly little adolescent schoolgirl. And she would have stood, willingly, like that all day if it hadn't been for Toby's perfect timing breaking the spell instantly.

"We're just looking." He said when it became clear his sister wasn't going to say anything anytime soon. It knocked the reality back into her.

Blinking she looked away, blushing with embarrassment at once. She couldn't believe the way she had just acted in front of a complete stranger. What on earth must he think of her?

Silently, he was incredibly pleased and satisfied by her reaction towards him. Even after all this time he was still able to grab her attention, and hold some power over her. Granted he was playing a very dangerous game being this close to her, but his patience had ran out and even though it wasn't time yet, he just _had _to be close to her. Even if it was just for a minute, he had to fill his appetite and hunger but it didn't work. His impromptu visit only heightened his hunger for her. Oh how she had grown into such perfection.

"What's that?" Toby asked, breaking the Goblin Kings chain of thought. He pointed to the puppet that had caught his attention from the window earlier.

"_Ahh Toby." _The Goblin King thought recovering quickly. He had almost forgotten the babe that he had once taken. How he had grown too, changing from that little chubby baby into the young charming boy that stood before him now. He would have made a great Goblin.

Sarah used this as an excuse to turn her back on the man and concentrate all of her attention on the nick knacks before her. She had to compose herself and steady her heartbeat; sure that he could hear it beating in her chest. What had come over her? The combination of his mysterious eyes and his silken voice seemed lethal. Both had the power to make her melt and swoon.

"_Snap the hell out of it." _She thought unable to stop herself from stealing glances at him from the corner of her eye, as he spoke kindly to her brother. Something else that caused her to swoon and sway on the spot.

"This, my dear boy is called a fiery. And this one-" He picked the puppet up gently from the window, knowing all too well it was in fact one of his Goblin subjects. "I like to call Malin, he's one of my favorites." The Goblin King smiled at his own little inside joke.

"Why is it called a fiery?" Toby asked inquisitively.

"Well legend has it that the fiery Goblin can produce fire from their fingers. They aren't bad Goblins, simply misunderstood. They say that they like to sing and dance around fires for entertainment, and get into lots of mischief."

As he spoke, sudden images filtered through Sarah's mind. The images of fire and of red monsters. The feeling of fear and dread as she became surround by them. Eyes with red pupils and the air that was filled with laughter and song.

The confusing cluster of images caused Sarah to feel dizzy as she grabbed the edge of a shelf to steady herself, causing a wooden toy train to be knock over and clatter loudly on the floor. Great something else to add to her embarrassing moments of the day list. She groaned inwardly.

"Are you ok?" The Goblin King asked with actual concern, as her face was so pale it was as if she had just seen a ghost.

Feeling so confused by the images of what she had just seen, she dismissed them as nothing more than her imagination playing tricks.

"Yeah, sorry I just felt a little light headed." As she spoke, they both bent down to pick up the toy train that had fallen, causing their fingers to touch and brush against each other for the briefest of moments. But that was enough, as Sarah immediately pulled her hand away from the contact, the shock of the touch still making her skin tingle. She had never felt anything like this before. It felt both strange and surreal. Something about him suggested that they had met before. But she couldn't think when or where, or even how. She had to get out of the shop and away from his intoxicating presence quickly. Before she did anything else that was embarrassing.

"Toby we better get home and get ready for dinner." She said, trying to usher her little brother out the door quickly.

"It's her birthday." Toby piped up as he exited the premises.

"Have a good birthday then Sarah." The Goblin King smiled, with his pointy canines showing and a peculiar glint sparkling in his eyes.

"Thank you." Sarah managed a weak smile as the door closed firmly behind them and once she was outside she was able to breathe again. What welcome relief that was.

It wasn't until they began to walk away, when Sarah realized something strange. Pulling Toby back towards the shop, she entered once more only to find it empty again.

"Excuse me." She called out to behind the counter. Only to be met this time by an old man with a bald head and glasses and an ugly looking cardigan.

"Yes dear." He smiled sweetly up at her.

"Hi there can I please speak to the young man who was just working here a minute ago."

The gentleman looked up at her in bewilderment.

"I'm sorry young lady it's only me who works here. And you're the only customer that I've had in the past hour."

Now it was Sarah's turn to look bewildered.

"But I just spoke to him a minute ago."

He shook his head at her.

"I'm sorry there is only me here." He looked at Sarah as if she was mad and at this moment in time, she was beginning to feel it as well.

"Sorry, I must be in the wrong shop." She smiled apologetically backing her way out. Standing outside the window she noticed that the puppet Toby had looked at was also gone. How very strange?

"Let's get home Toby." She looked around her before walking off with her brother, an unsettled feeling lying in the pit of her stomach.

The reason why she had wanted to speak to him again was to ask how he had known her name. She couldn't remember it once being mentioned while they were in the shop, but with the way that she was just now, she couldn't be entirely sure that it _hadn't _been mentioned. It wasn't just that though. It was also the way in which he had said it, full of longing, want and a thinly veiled promise. It was incredibly unnerving to think that he could possibly know her, and yet she had no idea as to who he was. It was all so frustrating.

* * *

Sarah sat in front of her mirror and gazed dreamily at her reflection. The man from the toyshop still occupied her thoughts, although the image of him had begun to fade, she still had the feelings that he had brought out in her. They hadn't diminished or faded.

"Sarah are you almost ready. We'll be leaving in fifteen minutes." Her mother shouted up at her, breaking her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll be right down."

Her make-up was already done, simple and minimum except for her ruby red lips. Her hair was swept up, with curled tendrils at either side of her face, and a diamante clip in place at the back. The only thing left to do was to slip into her dress, which she done now, adjusting it before adding the final touch to her look, a black leather belt that synched her in at the waist, showing off her petite frame.

Gazing at her full reflection in the mirror she couldn't believe that it was her who was staring back. She wore a flowing red strapless dress, with a sweetheart neckline. It was sophisticated and elegant highlighting all of the right places without being too much. Her black peeptoe kitten heels went well with the black belt, and the red lipstick that she wore was a sharp contrast to her pale skin. Her best feature, by far, were her emerald green eyes that seemed to pop and shine against the redness of her outfit. Not bad she thought admiringly.

Walking down the stairs her parents wolf whistled and clapped, as they fought against the tears.

"You look so beautiful Sarah." Her mother beamed.

"Can't believe my baby girl has grown up." Her father whispered, his voice almost breaking with emotion.

She hugged them both at the bottom of the stairs and thanked them for her wonderful birthday.

"Could you put this on for me please?" She held out the delicate necklace to her father, so that he couldn't finish off her look.

"Why don't I put that on for her John and you can go and pour us all a glass of champagne." Sandi smiled, taking the delicate chain from her husband's hand.

"Good thinking." John headed to the kitchen followed by a groaning Toby, who had also asked for a glass of champagne. Earning him a round of no's from the three adults. Everyone laughed except him. He complained about it being unfair, that he wasn't allowed one and instead had to have orange juice. Once both the males were in the kitchen, Sarah turned her back to her mother so that she could fasten the chain around her delicately sculpted slender neck.

About to follow her brother and fathers footsteps, once the chain was safely fastened, Sandi pulled a surprised Sarah into the living room.

"Sarah I just wanted to have a quick word with you in private." Sandi whispered.

Sarah felt even more surprised now. Had she done something wrong? If so she couldn't think what, unless Toby had told her about the incident at the toyshop today.

"Of course." Sarah's voice quiet as she spoke.

Sensing the worry in her daughter Sandi was quick to reassure her. "Oh no it's nothing like that." She smiled. "I just wanted to say how proud I am of you. I know things weren't always good between us, and I understand how hard things must have been, with your mom, me, then Toby. I'm just glad things changed. I love you like my own Sarah, and I am so _so_ proud of the beautiful accomplished lady who stands before me now." With that Sarah blushed, trying so hard not to cry and ruin her make-up. Sandi had never spoken to her like this before, so honest and open, it made a lump in Sarah's throat. But her mother continued on. "I never really got the chance to tell you before, but now feels like the right time. I also wanted to say thank you for being the best big sister ever. Toby loves you so much Sarah, we all do. He talks about you constantly. I just wanted to remind you how we all felt."

Sarah smiled, even though her lips quivered and trembled, as she tried so hard to keep it together, it meant so much to her hearing these words from her mother.

"I love you all too, I'm just sorry for taking so long to realize it."

A loud pop from the kitchen, followed by some choice cuss words, interrupted there embrace, as they began chuckling.

"Let's go celebrate." Sandi smiled, as both women adjusted themselves before heading to the kitchen. The sight of her father mopping up the spilled champagne off the floor greeted them.

"I think more of it got on there than in our glasses." He chuckled, handing everyone a long stemmed glass. "Let's make a toast." He smiled as all eyes became fixed on Sarah, the eyes of a mother, a father, and a brother who all loved her. "To Sarah, who we love and adore, Happy birthday."

There was a loud chorus of happy birthday wishes and the sound of glasses clinking before they took a sip. It tasted cold and refreshing and oh so good.

"Oh." Sandi said, putting her glass down onto the table. "I almost forgot, this arrived for you while you were upstairs." Heading out of the room, Sarah glanced curiously at her father who shook his head in return. He had no idea what the surprise was.

Returning back Sandi carried a beautiful fruit basket filled with the most amazing colorful display of plums, apples, grapes, pears and peaches.

"_Peaches!__" _Sarah thought suddenly. Every time she ate a peach she was always left with the feeling of disappointment, as if she were expecting something to happen. But of course it never did, so more often than not she avoided them completely. Seeing them now, with pride of place at the top of the gift basket, she had the sudden urge to have one.

"Here's the card. You should see who it's from." Her mother butted into her thoughts breaking the trance and the sudden urge.

Tearing her gaze away from the luscious peach, she took the card in her trembling hand and opened it.

"Happy Birthday dear Sarah. See you very soon"

The card read in beautiful calligraphy.

"There's no name." She whispered, returning the card to her mother who looked over it curiously.

"How odd?" Sandi whispered in puzzlement.

Sarah's gaze turned back to the beautiful fruit arrangement, especially to the peach that beckoned her. She had to have it now. She had to bite into its soft flesh and taste its sweet juices. She couldn't wait. She wanted it.

It enticed her over as it cast its spell on her. Putting down her glass she walked to it, licking her lips as she went.

"_Just one taste." _She thought, opening the packaging and picking up the thing that she had sought. Holding it in her hand she sniffed the sweet scent, the aroma so tempting it made her mouth water.

"Just one taste." She said out loud, as everyone including those who lurked in the shadows watched and waited.

Slowly she finally bit into it, wanting to savour every part of its sweetness. However she was not met by its sweetness, but by sourness. It didn't taste right.

Almost at once the sourness turned into a bitter after taste in her mouth, and her head began to feel light and fuzzy. The peach fell from her hands, rolling under the table away from her, before disintegrating into nothing, as Sarah steadied herself against the counter feeling incredibly unwell.

Then suddenly the pain began in her head, sharp and strong as if someone was stabbing her repeatedly. Image after image flooded her mind; the pain was unimaginable as she began screaming in agony and in fear clutching at her head, as more images flooded her mind.

"Make it stop." She screamed, in an agonised voice that was barely recognizable to her.

"Toby go to your room _now."_ Sandi roared, not wanting her young son to see his beloved sister like this. "John call an ambulance." She had to roar over the sounds of her daughters screams. "Sarah what's wrong. _Sarah_." Sandi didn't know if Sarah could hear her or not.

"Please." Sarah screamed again, her head feeling like it was about to burst. "Make it stop." Tears poured down over her cheeks, as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

Images blurred together one after the other, and voices sounded in her head, mixed with laughter and song, as they all penetrated her mind at once. She couldn't tell what any of them were; all she knew was the agony that she felt. This must be what dying felt like.

Dropping to her knees, unable to stand anymore, her eyesight blurred and darkened around the edges. But she saw the shadows grow around her, closing in and changing into the forms of monsters. But one particular shadow stood out however, it was him, the man from her dreams. He was lurking before her now but still he remained faceless, even as she lay dying. She was sure of it now.

"Please." She whispered weakly, her voice barely audible. "Make it stop." She pleaded one last time, looking straight at the faceless shadow. She just wanted the pain to go away.

Everything turned to darkness, as her vision failed and she closed her eyes. With a sharp intake of breath, the pain subsided as she fell onto the floor in a crumpled heap her body rigid and lifeless.

"_SARAH! SARAH!" _Her mother screamed cradling her daughter in her arms, the tears pouring down her cheeks as huge gut wrenching sobs overtook her body. "_NOOOOO!" _She screamed, not wanting to believe that her daughter was gone, as Toby and John watched the scene helplessly, in an embrace that done nothing to comfort one another.

What should have been a joyous occasion had quickly turned into their worst nightmare, as all they could do now was wait for the ambulance to arrive.

* * *

Something had gone terribly wrong. That wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't meant to be this way. She was supposed to eat the peach, like she had done before, and remember everything. She was meant to come back to him. Not this. She wasn't meant to die.

His heart broke and he couldn't breathe as the whole scene had unfolded in front of his eyes, helpless and unable to do anything except watch from the black shadows.

How could life continue without his beloved Sarah in it, by his side as his Queen where she belonged? Why had life turned so cruel?

It was all his fault. He had caused this. If only he hadn't been so greedy. If only he hadn't made the deal with her. Then she would have been his by now, living the immortal life.

He had watched in absolute horror as Sarah had screamed, the agony etched on her perfect face. He had watched as she had pleaded for the pain to stop, unable to do anything to help the woman that he loved. But worst of all he had watched, as she had fell to the floor, and looked right at it him, before taking her last breath. He could do nothing to help her. He, the Goblin King could do nothing.

He had to go back to the castle and seek help. Conflicted he left his beloved, surrounded by her loved ones and the ambulance crew to go back to the underground.

There was someone who he had to speak to urgently. And so he left. Grudgingly, full of sorrow and with a heavy heart.

**Eeek what did everyone think of this chapter. I feel like you're either going to love it, hate it or think WTF lol. So I'm quite nervous and excited to see your reactions. When I finished writing it I was so incredibly excited, hence why I had to share it with you all so soon. I was so excited my husband actually rolled his eyes at me lol. He just doesn't get it lol****.**** I had no idea where I was going to go with it, but my hand and imagination just got the better of me. While writing parts I felt quite emotional. But I do hope you enjoy it, and look forward to reading the next chapter with baited breath lol****.**

**Unfortunately I am back to work tomorrow night, so the next update won't be until the 20/5/14, the original date I had set for this chapter lol. I'm sorry to leave you all with such a big cliff hanger but hopefully it will only make you want to read more. I've already written half of chapter 3, so if I finish early and have time, I will post it up before that date. Feel free to review, ask questions or PM me. I am more than happy to answer.**

**PS Again I ask what is a beta lol can you tell that I'm a newbie? Anyhoo, got to get back to what I do lol xx K**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to the Labyrinth, books or the film.**

**Thank you to everyone who is following my story, and for all of your lovely comments. I was incredibly apprehensive about my previous chapter, but I hope this chapter will help. Thank you to Lylabeth 1 for clearing up a few things for me lol, and I hope you had a good birthday **

**Ok so I finished chapter 3 a big bit early, I didn't want to leave you all with such a big cliff hanger for too long, so here goes. The song lyrics here are from Fleetwood Macs 'Dreams.' Happy Reading.**

**Chapter Three**

**Dreams of loneliness….**

**Like a heartbeat…drives you mad…..**

**In the stillness of remembering what you had….**

Sarah's eyes flickered open, or at least she thought they had, as all that she could see was a never ending darkness surrounding her. There was no light at all, even in the far away distance. There was just nothingness. No light. No movement. No echo of her own voice when she had shouted hello. There wasn't even a difference of temperature in the air, no hot or cold patches. It was just pitch blackness.

She had no idea where she was, or how she had even gotten here in the first place. The last thing that she could remember was feeling so unbelievably happy and so loved. That was before she had felt the pain. She remembered how that had felt all too well. How she thought her head was going to burst, how she had wished someone would have taken it away for her? It felt like she had been tortured, there was just so much pain.

Had she died? She wondered, but she pinched herself on the arm and felt the nip. Ok that hurt so maybe she wasn't dead after all. Was she stuck in some kind of nightmare then? She wished she knew the answers so that she could leave this retched place.

Sarah lay on the floor, so incredibly frightened to move as she didn't dare trust the darkness and all the secrets that it hid in its deepest depths. Finding some courage she managed to ease herself up into a sitting position and feel the space around her. It was good to know that there weren't any holes near her, to fall into. But she didn't feel safe. Who knows what other dangers lurked in the darkness beside her.

At this thought she remembered an image, of dark shadows changing into forms around her, one particular shadow seemed familiar. But then the memory was gone.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she sat hugging her legs, she was alone in the darkness, and couldn't remember anything. What did she have to do to get out?

"Hello." She shouted to the sound of nothing. "Can anyone hear me?" Her cries went unanswered. She was completely alone surrounded by this empty void of darkness with no way of getting out. Lying back onto the floor, she hugged herself, and sobbed uncontrollably until all the tears had dried up and calmness took her over.

* * *

Back in the real world John and Sandi sat in the chairs by their daughters' bedside. They either came together for a short period of time, or one would come and the other would stay with Toby. They had done this now for the past five days since Sarah's arrival.

Despite being hooked up to different tubes and machines, the irritating beeping noises that came from the equipment, Sarah lay in bed quite at peace.

The doctors had been baffled by what had happened to her, they just didn't seem to have a clue as to what had caused such a healthy young woman to suddenly fall into an unresponsive coma. They done tests after tests on her, but they all came back with the same answer. That nothing was wrong, yet here she lay still, after five days.

She looked so pale and fragile lying in the big hospital bed, her skin almost the color of the bed sheets, the only thing that stood out, was her delicious brown locks. Sandi washed and dried her daughters' hair every day. She would speak to her daughter, begging her to wake up. According to the doctors talking to coma patients was good, as they can hear your voice. But Sarah never responded to either of her parents voices.

They were beginning to feel at a loss now; not knowing what to do, or if the Sarah they loved would ever come back to them.

Time and time again they had gone over the day of her birthday trying to figure out what could have happened to their beautiful girl. If there had been any signs during the day to suggest something was amiss. But they found nothing, except when she had begun to scream because of the pain. Doctors had scanned her head to see if anything had caused the pain, but came up empty again. Physically they could find nothing wrong with her.

No matter how much they had tortured themselves trying to understand it, they just couldn't. Things like this just didn't happen. Not like this and not to them.

Sandi had been so sure Sarah had gone when she had been cradling her in her arms. So when the ambulance crew finally arrived and said they had found a pulse, the relief had been immense. A little bit of hope had been renewed.

Poor Toby had been heart broken and blamed himself as he had been with Sarah for most of that day. But even though his parents tried to reassure him that it wasn't his fault, he just didn't believe them. There was nothing that they could say to make him understand what was going on. How could they when even they didn't understand?

Days had passed by with no improvements, or still any real idea as to what to do.

The doctors had been in to see them to discuss options with them. Whether to take her home back into her own environment to see if that would stir anything. Keep her in the hospital and care for her like they were doing now. And the last option, the option neither she nor John wanted to think about, turn off the machines that were keeping her alive. If they were to do that, it would be like they were giving up on their daughter.

No-one could give them any real answers. So for now all they could do was wait and be there for Sarah.

* * *

In the distance Sarah could hear the faint sound of someone weeping, at first she thought it was her, but then realized the sound was too far away. Sitting up carefully, Sarah strained her ear to see if she could pin point where the noise was coming from.

"Hello. Is someone there?" She asked, warily standing up. She turned her body to where she thought the sound was coming from, and slowly began to walk in that direction.

The weeping seemed to get louder, and she thought she could hear her name being called.

"Hello." She called again to no answer.

Then the weeping seemed to fade away from where it had came from. She was sure that it had been a woman who had been weeping.

She tried to remember and think of people she may know, family, friends, lovers, anyone. But the more she thought, the more the pain in her head ached. She had to remember something, she just had too.

* * *

When Jareth returned back to his castle his mood was pained but he masked it with anger. Anger that he directed towards everybody and everything that came near him. He was even angry at himself and at Sarah, especially Sarah for leaving him alone like this.

Pacing his throne room, he kept a vigilant eye on his beloved from the crystal ball. He wished that could have stayed with her, but there was someone who he had to talk to, who may be able to help.

Calling on one of his servants, a rather ugly but loyal goblin named Rupert, he gave him the important task of finding Geneva, a very powerful fae witch. If anyone would know how to help it would be her.

"And Rupert." Jareth said his voice full of anger as he played with the riding crop in his hands. "Should you fail to bring her back, your life will not be worth living." This threat was so much worse than the bog of eternal stench.

With fear and with haste the goblin set off to do as his master had commanded.

Returning his gaze back to the crystal he watched as Sarah had been taken to hospital and hooked up to all of these mortal machines, those alone wouldn't be enough to save her. That he was sure of. This was not a problem that could be solved by mere mortals. Sarah needed him.

At least she was still alive; these were the words that he had so desperately wanted to hear. For as long as Sarah was alive, hope too was alive. But he couldn't let himself dwell on hope, as his own diminished. He still had matters to attend to and he still had to find out what had gone wrong, and how she could be saved.

Watching Sarah in the crystal, she looked so helpless and this only seemed to darken his mood further. There was a knock at the door rudely interrupting him.

"What is it?" He shouted furiously. He had given orders not to be disturbed and yet here was someone willing to defy him.

A timid looking goblin hurried in, not daring to look at the angered look of his King.

"Your Majesty." He bowed quickly.

"You better hope I don't dunk you in the bog of stench for this. What do you want?" Jareth yelled, not wanting to take his eyes off the crystal any longer than he had too.

"I beg your pardon your Majesty, but I have come with some important information from the Labyrinth sir." The goblins voice wobbled with fear.

Jareth sneered at him, as anger bubbled and fizzed inside.

"The Labyrinth, _the Labyrinth_." He yelled, causing the goblin to shake and bow again. "You dare disturb me for _that__._"

Jareth brought his riding crop up, ready to strike the insolent little goblin, who dared defy his orders.

"Please your Majesty." The goblin pleaded, watching as the King lifted the crop higher in preparation of the blow. "It's Lady Sarah sir." He said quickly, squeezing his eyes shut ready for the sting to follow.

"What about her? What nonsense do you speak?" The anger bubbled some more, but the riding crop halted in the air at the sound of her name.

Quickly the goblin went on.

"Lady Sarah your Majesty, she's here outside the wall of the Labyrinth." The goblin looked away from his King, as emotion after emotion flickered through his face, turning what was once handsome and mesmerising into something ugly and cold.

"Don't be so stupid? You brainless moron she is in the Aboveground. Here look for yourself." He looked into the crystal to see for himself first, before lowering it so that the goblin could see. But the goblin never looked, so in pure frustration Jareth flung it on the ground shattering the image.

"I swear your Majesty she is here." He fell onto his knees in front of his King and pleaded with him. "I will show you."

"If you are wrong." Jareths voice was cold and hard. "Then I will slice you up and drop every little piece into the bog of stench." Jareth knew that he was being hard and unfair on his goblin subject, but he did not care for anything at the moment. Now was not the time to be jesting with him over such trivial matters when his beloved Sarah lay in her sick bed.

Grabbing the goblin by the scruff of the neck he chucked a crystal onto the floor, and in a puff of yellow smoke transported them to the area in which the goblin had spoken off.

They were on the hill in which he and Sarah had first stood, where she had first set eyes on the castle beyond the goblin city and the wide span of the Labyrinth that surrounded it. This was where the 13 hour clock first appeared, as he gave Sarah the option of returning home empty handed or to run his Labyrinth and win back the baby that she had so quickly wished away. She had been stubborn and determined choosing to fight for her brother, some of the reasons why he had fallen very much in love with her.

Standing here now, upon the hill, he could almost see them as she debated the choice, he could almost hear her voice in the sound of the wind. Almost.

Remembering why he was here now he looked around him, but could not see his beloved as the goblin had said.

"Well where is she?" Jareth said through gritted teeth. His blood beginning to boil once more as his time had been wasted.

"Erm….." The goblin looked around frantically, knowing that he was so close to losing his life, but he believed what he had heard and he knew what he had seen. He just had to find her. "There." He pointed, further down the hill.

Sighing, Jareth turned to follow the goblins direction. There was a small shape lying on the ground, but it couldn't be her, for he had seen her in the Aboveground. It was not possible.

Tentatively he walked closer to the thing that was lying on the ground before him. If this was a joke then his wrath would be felt all around the Underground.

His eyes studied the small shape in front of him and from that image he was able to make out a shapely bare foot, then a second. His gaze traveling upwards, he saw a pair of legs, then her petite body wrapped in a red dress. He could see her bare arms and shoulders, then unmistakably her luscious long brown hair that he so loved. There were no doubts in his mind now.

"Sarah." He whispered, running over to the lifeless body of his beloved, scooping her delicate frame up into his strong arms, her head nuzzling into his chest as his arms held her tightly against him. Forgetting about the goblin, who later he would promote to Knight, he transported Sarah back to the castle, carrying her carefully into his own bed chambers. All thoughts had left him for now, as he cared about nothing except for her being here. All that, would be discussed later. She looked as if she were sleeping in his arms, so beautiful and peaceful in a dreamless sleep. If only she were.

"Fetch me the doctor at once." He commanded to no-one in particular as he lay her gently down onto his bed. Even now he couldn't deny how beautiful she was, with her pale skin and brown curls that had loosened from the clip in the back of her head. Ever so carefully he undid the clip and brought her hair loose, the curls framing her perfectly oval face. The stubborn fire in her eyes had gone out, but he would have given anything to see it once more. Sweeping a stray tendril behind her ear, he brushed his thumb over her delicate cheeks, and soft lips. Bringing his own lips down onto her cool forehead kissing her ever so softly. Wishing she would wake up. At this moment in time he would even give anything to hear those brattish words that so often came from her mouth. The words that he so hated. _It's not fair_. She was always so fond of saying them.

Finally the doctor came and checked on her. He was fae and treated the whole of the goblin city. Jareth trusted him fully to take care of Sarah, as he was not fazed by the fact she was a mortal.

Looking at Jareth, he shook his head, ushering him out the door, while goblin maids entered Sarah's room to bathe and dress her.

"All I can tell you is that she is alive your majesty, but I cannot tell what magic ales her. It is above anything that I have ever seen."

"Then be glad that I have come." A beautiful softly spoken voice came from behind them.

"Geneva." Jareth said greeting his old friend at once.

She was an incredibly beautiful fae woman and a powerful witch, with skin that glistened almost looking silver in colour. Her white hair hung down to the small of her back and she was dressed in a beautiful white dress. Everything about her seemed to gleam and shine, radiating magic, and leaving everyone in awe of her beauty. There was one exception to her beauty though, her eyes. They were the most piercing grey eyes anyone had ever seen, yet they were cold, so cold, hiding years of secrets and knowledge within.

"We have no time to talk, show me the girl." At her command Jareth obeyed at once, taking Geneva into his bed chambers where Sarah now lay, fresh and clean under the warmth of the covers. The goblin maids scuttered out the room, as the three faes entered.

"Tell me what happened quickly." Geneva said, gliding over to the bed to get a better look at the girl who lay before her. She listened as Jareth told the story, but never once did she stop to ask a question or halted him in anyway. She just listened and watched.

Once Jareth had finished speaking, Geneva simply put her hand on Sarah's forehead, and for the briefest of moments it looked like Sarah's face had relaxed at once. Closing her eyes Geneva stood. The minutes passed away slowly and even though he grew impatient, Jareth knew better than to disturb his friend when she was busy at work. Especially when the person that she was working on was someone so precious to him. Patiently he waited and then she spoke.

"She is incredibly strong and powerful, and she fights hard." She turned her cold gaze onto Jareth. "She is alive yes, but the Sarah that you love is in neither this world nor the Aboveground."

Jareth had some difficulty in understanding what his friend meant.

"How can that be though? When I see her body lying before me now, and I see her body lying in the Aboveground also."

Her lips twitched into something that could vaguely be called a smile, as her cold eyes shone.

"What you see is just a manifestation? For you see Jareth when Sarah ate that peach, it forced her heart and her will to remember the question that you once asked, but which she never answered. In its place the deal you made was forged instead. So a great conflict erupted and tore her body in two. The Sarah that lies before you now, returned to the thing that her heart seeks. To you and to the Labyrinth." She gestured to the room around them. "The Sarah who dwells in the Aboveground is what her will wants, to be with her family." She smiled at Jareth. "Both her will and her heart are strong, and only one can triumph. But until then, the Sarah that you love is trapped; she is lost into the darkness and cannot get out."

"So there is a chance she could be saved?" Jareth asked, hope returning to him.

"Yes and no." Geneva lay her hand on Jareths arm and gazed into his eyes. "If she finally makes the choice, then yes she will be saved. But if she cannot, then Sarah will be lost into darkness for all of eternity. There is one more problem however; time is no longer on Sarah's side, as things in the Aboveground will soon be set in motion. Her parents _will_ turn off the machines that are keeping her alive. If that should happen, then all will be lost."

Fear gripped him; this was not good news at all.

"Why can't I reach her where she is?" When Jareth gazed into his crystal, and tried to reach her, all he saw was nothing reflected back in its mocking clear depths.

"Sarah is lost in darkness Jareth, no-one can reach her where she is, only _she_ can find the power to escape its clutches."

"And what.." Jareth was about to ask the question that he feared the answer too but knew that he had to hear it regardless. "What will happen when she chooses?" There would be no question of 'if' she would choose. He could not think of the third alternative. But Geneva was not of the same mind frame as he.

"_If _she follows her heart, then all traces of her existence in the Aboveground will vanish, no-one will ever remember that Sarah Williams had been born." Her gaze flickered over to the girl lying in the bed. "Should she follow her will, then all her connections to you and the Labyrinth will be forgotten. Except you Jareth, won't forget. She will plague you for all of eternity." Reassuringly she said. "If she follows her heart, then expect great things from her. She is strong and passionate and will be more than your equal in life Jareth, my dear friend. But for now that is all I can say, only Sarah can decide her fate." With that Geneva and the doctor left Jareth to tend to his beloved.

There was so much that he had to take in, and his head began to hurt with all the information that had just been given. It didn't stop him from feeling helpless though, even though there was nothing he could do to help.

Lying down next to her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, gently pulling her head against his chest, as he stroked her soft brown curls. So often had he imagined himself running his fingers through her glorious mane, he just never thought he would be doing it under these circumstances.

Jareth found a little comfort knowing that he had Sarah's heart, that even after everything a part of her loved him. That itself was more than he could ever have hoped for. She fought her inner self to be with him. Yet her will was still as strong as it was then, more so now because of how strong her family life had become. He had watched her over the years and knew how happy she was. How close she had become to her family? Could this have had something to do with what was going on now, he wondered. Did this change make her will even stronger? When she was younger, she couldn't wait to get away from her family, and now it seemed she didn't want to leave them.

Once again Jareth blamed himself for what was happening now. He had wanted her, needed her, more than anything else in the world, and he had used all of his powers to get her, not prepared to ever let her go. But at what cost would this greed cause?

"I love you Sarah." He whispered into her hair. "Come back to me." He pleaded, holding onto her tightly in his arms. All he ever wanted was to be near her, to love and protect her and never let her go. With his beloved in his arms, sleep finally overtook him and together they lay.

**So I hope you liked this chapter, and that a few things have been cleared up lol. My style of writing is quite dark and gritty, so I really hope it doesn't put you off. After the next chapter, I promise things will become a lot lighter (for a while anyway lol). I have so much more left to write, and I hope I can keep you all on your toes. I try to give myself deadlines for each chapter as I wouldn't want you to wait too long. But as always if I finish before my deadline I will update early. Anyway the next chapter will be done on or before the 19/5/14. Thank you for taking the time to read Within You xx K **


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your comments, follows and continued support, it's incredibly encouraging. Lylabeth 1 thank your for your reviews I did receive them and reply. Without giving too much away, I hope you will continue reading on. There are still a lot more twists and turns to come and the road to love and happiness is never easy lol. **

**I was hoping to get this chapter up last night, but I just finished nightshift and then had Sunday dinner at my in laws, with my two little goblin girls lol. So here is the next instalment. It was quite difficult writing this chapter, as I don't think what's written down is exactly what I had pictured in my mind. But I hope I've done it justice and you enjoy it. The song lyrics used here are from Avicii's song 'Wake me up.' As always, happy reading. **

**Chapter Four**

**Feeling my way through the darkness,**

**Guided by a beating heart.**

**I can't tell where the journey will end,**

**But I know where to start.**

Sarah groaned out in total frustration, slumping to the floor feeling exhausted. It was impossible, as much as she tried she just couldn't remember anything. The weeping that she had heard earlier didn't trigger anything in her mind. It was useless.

She felt lost and dejected and so incredibly exhausted. With no concept of time she couldn't gauge how long she had been here for, but one second in this place was too long. The silence was deafening and the voices in her mind whispered sarcastically to her that she would never get out, that she had failed. Sarah felt she was slowly verging on the brink of madness with no hope of ever leaving the darkness.

One good thing that she realized early on was that wherever she was, she didn't seem to need the toilet or feel the need for food or drink. This thought lead Sarah to believe that perhaps she was in fact stuck in some kind of nightmare. If that was indeed the case then surely there must be a way out. She just had to think and remember, which was easier said than done.

Sarah took a deep breath before slowly letting it escape from her lips. Feeling determined and invigorated, she stood and began to pace, more confident in her movements and surrounding area.

"Ok Sarah let's start from the beginning. What do I know so far?" She spoke out loud.

Remembering the weeping from earlier, she knew that her name must be Sarah. She was certain of it. "Was the woman who wept my mother?" She asked herself but came up with nothing. Moving on she asked if she had a father, but again came up with nothing.

"Ok that didn't work." She said with a sigh. "Ok let's start again. My name is Sarah. My name is Sarah. My name is Sarah." She repeated the chant out loud over and over again trying so desperately to see if her name would trigger any other little detail for her. And it worked. "My name is Sarah. My name is Sarah…Williams. Sarah Williams." She squealed with joy at the small sudden memory. That was her name, she could remember it. She could actually remember it.

Full of determination she continued on, pacing back and forth on the same spot, no longer feeling like a lab rat running blind in a darkened maze. Sarah didn't want to venture too far from this spot, as she was still frightened of the secrets that were hidden from her view. The darkness here was so much worse than the oubliette.

"What the hell?" She thought suddenly. She had no idea where the word 'oubliette' came from and as she thought of it, she realized she didn't even know what it meant. But she knew it felt familiar to her. She had heard it used before. This was progress though, no matter how small or insignificant the word was, it was still something at least.

"So my name is Sarah Williams, and I've heard the word oubliette before." At least it was more than she had before.

Sitting down she took a break, as the dull ache in her head refused to shift. Lying back she closed her eyes, not that it mattered whether they were open or not, as she couldn't escape the darkness regardless. She ran her fingers through her hair, a gesture of comfort that she usually reserved for when she was tired. Suddenly she wondered if people were out looking for her, if she was loved or if they were worrying about her right now. Had she been happy where she was? Sarah was unable to help the thoughts that occupied her mind, she only gave herself more unanswered questions and it wasn't like she had anything better to do.

Lost in reflection, Sarah felt chills run up her body, making the hairs of her arms stand on end, and the goose-pimples on her arm appear. For the whole time she had been here, she had never felt any temperature change. Sitting alone in the darkness she no longer felt that she was on her own. Someone else was here.

Sitting bolt upright she looked around, but saw nothing.

"Hello." She shouted out to the darkness. "Who's here?" Looking before her a small glimmer of light shone, growing bigger and looking a lot like lighting but without the noise of the thunder. The air crackled around her as the light got bigger. Fear rooted Sarah to the spot, until a softly spoken voice filtered through the darkness.

"Sarah, if you can hear me you must remember. Follow your heart and the darkness shall turn to light. You must remember Sarah. You must wake up." The sound of the voice began to trail away, back into the blackness from where it came followed quickly by the white light.

"What do you mean?" Sarah yelled, taking her chances and running in the direction of where the light had been. "What do you mean?" She asked again to no avail. She no longer felt the presence of someone being near. Once she was on her own.

Groaning loudly, she pulled at her hair in utter exasperation falling to her knees sobbing. Why was this happening to her? What evil thing must she have done to deserve this kind of punishment because this must be hell that she was in? There was no other way to describe it.

The silence was not with her long as a third voice spoke to her, a silken smooth man's voice. At the sound of it Sarah's heart beat quicker, and a longing filled her. The voice was merely a whisper but it was sad and thoughtful as it said,

"Come back to me Sarah."

* * *

A month had now passed since Sarah had collapsed and gone into the coma and still there were no signs of improvement. The doctors were still baffled by her condition and now all hope was slowly leaving them.

Sandi and John were exhausted both physically and mentally. Their emotions were frayed beyond repair. They had cried in each others arms for weeks until there were no more tears left to shed and now they were left with the feeling of numbness, like the empty shells of their former selves.

For them life simply had to carry on out with the hospital. They still had work to go to, still had Toby to care for and P.T.A meetings to attend. Life couldn't stop for them and because of that they felt an overwhelming sense of guilt.

John couldn't sleep at nights and had aged drastically over the past few weeks. Large bags under his eyes had formed, and the whites were now red and bloodshot. Nothing Sandi could do or say comforted him or eased his pain. As much as she loved Sarah, and she did, and even though she thought of her as her own, nothing compared to the pain that her husband felt. He had to sit back and watch his child hang on to life and not be able to do anything to help.

So together they sat down and discussed their previous options. The next meeting they had included Toby as well; after all he was Sarah's sister and had needed to be included. He needed to understand what was going to happen.

"Toby your mother and I need to talk to you about something important." John spoke trying to stop the quiver from sounding in his voice. Him getting upset now wouldn't help matters, and wouldn't help his young son. He had to remain strong for Toby. At least he could do that.

"Ok." Toby whispered in his small boyish voice. He wasn't stupid he knew what the talk was going to be about. Even though he might be young he still understood everything that was transpiring.

"Your mother and I have spoken in depth, and we've decided that we can't go on like this anymore Toby. It's not fair on anyone. We don't know why this happened or how this happened, and we don't know if Sarah will ever wake up. The machines are the things that are helping her breathe and helping her to stay alive." At this John's voice was full of pain and anguish as he spoke and sensing John's grief, Sandi took his hand in hers, letting him know that she was there for him. Lifting their intertwined hands, he kissed the back of hers in a silent thanks, for all the support and strength that he needed in order to carry on.

"Your mother and I have decided….we've decided." He stammered unable to say the words out loud to his son.

"What your father is trying to say Toby is that if Sarah hasn't improved by the end of next week, we have no other choice but to turn off her machines." Sandi's heart broke at not only the words she had to just speak, but the look of heartache that crumpled her son.

Anger filled Toby after the pain left and the realization hit. Jumping up from the chair he scowled down at his parents.

"No you can't." He yelled causing his parents to flinch at the sheer ferocity of his voice. They had never seen their son like this before and under these particular circumstances they couldn't blame him. "I won't let you." His voice finally broke, as tears spilled down his flushed cheeks.

Both Sandi and John tried to comfort Toby but he shrugged his parents away.

"How can you give up on Sarah?" He said accusingly. Sandi's hand moved up to her mouth as she stifled a sob. While John's heart sank, as deep down what Toby said was true, they were giving up on Sarah, but they had no other option.

The medical bills were piling up and they were struggling financially to keep up, but they couldn't tell Toby that. He wouldn't understand. As well as that selfish reason there was also the fact that no-one knew if Sarah would ever recover, and if she did if there would be any long term damage. There was just no way of knowing the answers they so desperately wanted and needed.

The one thing John couldn't bear witness too was watching his beautiful daughter fade away before his very eyes, stuck in a hospital bed. No parent should ever have to see that.

"Toby we haven't given up on your sister, we would never give up on her." The words left a bitter after taste in his mouth as soon as he spoke them. Even to John they felt like a lie.

"Yes you have." Toby shouted back. "I've not given up on her, she's not dead. She's not dead." The snot and tears ran down his cheeks and with the back of his hand he wiped it away leaving a slight wet streak.

"Toby I know it's hard for you." Sandi said, but was quickly cut off.

"You don't know anything." The small boy's pain was clearly etched on his face.

"It's hard for us too. We love Sarah as well."

"It's not fair. It's just not fair." Weeping the small boy fell to his knees, his body shaking with every shuddering sob. Sandi ran to him engulfing him in her arms holding onto his small frame, with her face buried in his hair. John followed behind enveloping his broken family in a tight embrace.

The pain was unbearable. By the end of the following week, Sarah may no longer be with them. Life certainly was unfair at times.

* * *

After a short sleep or perhaps it had been a long one for she couldn't tell in this place, Sarah felt more composed and with it ,even more determined than before.

So far she had heard the voices of three separate people, two women and a man. She remembered that her name was Sarah Williams and she felt that she knew the word oubliette.

She had gone over the words the second female had said to her. Follow your heart and then for her to wake up. By that assumption Sarah figured she must be in some kind of nightmare if she was too 'wake up.' All she had to do was figure out what the key was.

"Ok my name is Sarah Williams. I have….." She thought hard trying to rake through the fog in her mind for anything, any small detail.

That's when it happened. Like before when she had felt the presence of someone close by, and saw the flash of something that looked like lightening. She was seeing it now, except there wasn't just one light but lots of slivers, floating around in the darkness like unformed ghosts of memories past.

An image floated in front of her almost causing Sarah to be temporarily blinded, until her eyes had adjusted to what was before her. It was incredible as she saw a young girl standing in the park wearing a costume. The image left and morphed into a….

"Merlin." She shouted to the image before her, she stared at her beloved dog. The light of the image dimmed and once more she was thrust back into darkness.

She had a dog called Merlin who she loved, who was her best friend and great companion. She remembered him so vividly. They used to spend a lot of time at the park. Why though? She wondered. Then the answer came. Because she didn't want to be at home. This thought pained her as she realized that she mustn't have been happy where she was. If a dog was her best friend and she spent so much time away from home, then it must be true.

As sad as this thought made her, Sarah knew she had to continue. There was so much more she had to learn. Thinking back over the image she had just seen, she went over every little detail that had flashed before her.

Her name was Sarah Williams, she had a dog called Merlin who she used to take to the park all the time so that she could stay away from her home. So what next? The obvious answer was the costume. Why on earth had she been in a park dressed up in fancy dress? The answer evaded her.

Replaying the image again and again she then turned her attention to what had been in her hand. The item had been red in color and looked rectangular in shape. Had it been important to her? She asked herself.

Once again the answer hit her. The item was a book. She had been carrying a red book in the park. She remembered it now. She had loved this book and had read it over and over again from a very young age. It had been incredibly important to her at one time, but as she got older she had forgotten it. She got the same feeling, when thinking of the book, as she did when she had heard the man speak. Her heart beat quicker and her pulse raced. Were the man and the book linked? Had he given it to her?

So many more questions to answer but Sarah felt a surge of excitement with every new revelation. There was a great sentimental value towards the book and although she felt like they were linked, she knew the man hadn't given it to her. So what was there connection?

Going over the image Sarah could see the book but because of where her hand had been placed, she couldn't make out the letters of the title except from the first one, which was an 'L'.

A face entered Sarah's mind quickly then disappeared. It wasn't of any animal that she had ever seen but could have possible been an orangutan. This description felt wrong however. The image had appeared to her when she thought of the letter 'L'. Then she remembered his name was Ludo. His sweet voice filled her mind as he said, 'Sawah fwend'.

The thought of Ludo seemed to open up a flood gate in Sarah's mind as picture after picture appeared before her, filling the darkness with light.

They were the same images that had forced themselves onto her the night she was in terrible pain, when her head had felt like it was going to burst. But this time there was no pain or fear, instead she felt warmed and comforted by the visions.

She could see Ludo and Merlin, a small jewellery box with a beautiful doll girl dressed in a white ballroom dress twirling when you opened it. She saw Hoggle and Sir Lancelot. A baby boy in red and white striped pajamas. A delicate diamond pendant necklace sitting snugly in a box. A peach sitting in her hands. And finally what looked like bubbles floating in the air.

Sarah didn't know the meaning behind some of the images, but knew they were all familiar to her in some way.

The next batch of images formed in her mind. They were newspaper clippings of a beautiful woman, proudly displayed on the mirror of a vanity table. And somehow she knew the woman was too old to be her. Followed by a clock that had 13 hours instead of the normal 12. Next she saw flames and red monsters.

No she corrected in her mind, they weren't monsters they were goblins.

"Goblins." She said out loud. This word triggered the view of a castle and in front of the castle she seen the… "Labyrinth."

Not only could she see the Labyrinth, but she remembered being in a Labyrinth at one point in her life. It hadn't been just any Labyrinth however it was a magical one. The last image that she seen was the most unusual pair of eyes, that were full of mystery. But Sarah didn't have time to dwell on that as she heard voices once again float around her in the darkness.

"Turn off the machine." The commanding voice said.

Sarah covered her eyes as a loud beeping noise started going off around her, causing her body to instantly fill with dread. The noise was horrible and ear splitting, and because she could only focus on the sound it made, the images began to disappear one by one.

The beeping noise grew slower, but as it did it also grew louder, as if she was being drawn into it. The dread turned to fear and suddenly feeling desperate she said the only thing that she could think of.

"I wish I was in the Labyrinth right now." Her voice was a high pitched squeal as the ever growing beeping sound turned into a solid unbroken sound like something flat lining. Once the words were spoken a great white light engulfed Sarah, folding over her, warm and welcoming. At last she felt free.

**Well I hope that you liked this chapter and it wasn't too much of a let-down. The parts with Sarah seem rushed but that's only to convey how fast everything starts moving in her mind, it's quick and uncontrollably. So I hope I was able to show that. I'm half way through writing chapter 7 and hoping to update again either tonight or tomorrow if I've got time lol. I do tend to hand write my chapters first, so it's doubly time consuming for me lol. I've always done it that way. So far on paper I'm up to page 58.**

**The next chapter is quite long (me doing long chapters lol), and that's me cut it in half. But as promised the upcoming chapters will be a lot lighter in context, with lots of self-discoveries made and lots more Jareth. As always thank you for reading Within You Xx K**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything regarding the Labyrinth book or films.**

**Not going to say too much just now as this chapter is fairly big and doesn't need to get any bigger with my ramblings lol. So the lyrics for this chapter is from Gary Barlows 'Let me go.' Happy reading.**

**Chapter Five**

**A head full of madness**

**And nowhere safe**

**When tears aren't big enough,**

**And love turns into hate.**

Jareth spent as much time as he possibly could by Sarah's bed, but it never seemed enough to him. He wanted to be there when she woke, he wanted to be the first thing that she saw. Sadly for him, he couldn't be with her all the time. As King he still had a kingdom to run and wished away children to care for. Not to mention the runners who were in his Labyrinth. Plus he had the excruciatingly boring paperwork tasks to take care of, meeting with other realm leaders and his own counsel to deal with. It was a never ending cycle of all work and no play, made Jareth the very bored and restless Goblin King.

But the one comfort he did have, was knowing that at the end of everyday he always returned home to his beloved and lay beside her every night to sleep. Knowing she was so close, and despite the fact that she was so far, he relished in the thought of just being near to her. Once she woke, things would be even better.

When Jareth wasn't with Sarah, he always watched her through the crystals. He watched both the Sarah in the underground, and the Sarah in the Aboveground. It was vital he knew everything that was going on with her Aboveground. He had to keep a watchful eye on her parent's actions so that he could be one step ahead of them. Time was slowly slipping by for them.

Quite often Jareth paced the throne room in quiet contemplation, as he ran his gloved hands through his long spiky hair in thought.

It was on one such occasion when his faithful servant Rupert came running through the throne room, barging past the double doors and through Jareth's thoughts.

"What is the meaning of…."

"Quick." The goblin shouted. "Something is happening with Lady Sarah."

With a look in his crystal, Jareth saw Sarah in the Aboveground lying in the too big bed, surrounded by her family, as a doctor walked to the machine and pressed the button in to turn it off.

All at once the color drained from the Goblin Kings face, and he felt as if someone had put a fist through his chest. How could it be that he had missed this? They were killing Sarah and he was helpless to do anything. Jareth thought he had more time, the said by the end of the following week. They were four days early.

Rushing to his beloved's side, he watched as her body shook, and her head knocked from side to side. Her perfect oval face was pale with beads of sweat lining her forehead.

Jareth tried calling out her name but she was unresponsive. All he could do was watch and wait.

Stealing a look into the crystal, he watched riveted as the machine showed nothing but a fluorescent line in the middle of the monitor. Then something strange happened. In the centre of the crystal where the vision was, it suddenly looked as if Sarah's life was rewinding quickly back in time. It was almost like her life was being erased and if that was true then it could only mean one thing.

Dare he hope? Could he allow himself to believe that she was waking up in the underground and that more importantly she had chosen him and the Labyrinth?

Not risking looking at her yet, he felt a surge of pleasure but felt cautious nonetheless. What if it wasn't true? What would he do if he looked and she was gone from both worlds? And if it was true, how would she react when she saw him? Would she be happy? Would she finally declare her love to him and be his forever?

With excitement and fear pulsating through his veins, he finally built the courage to look at his beloved and what he saw left him utterly breathless. For there looking back at him from the bed was a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes fixed on him, and him alone.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know who I am?" Jareths voice was quiet and calm, calmness he did not feel, but the thinly veiled anger could be heard laced around his words.

Sarah was sitting upright in bed, pulling the covers up to her chin as she looked at the extravagant looking man, feeling nervous and exposed.

To Jareth she was a beautiful breath of fresh air, with her unruly mass of unkempt curls, and nervous wide green eyes focused on him. To Jareth she looked like a startled goblin caught in a lightning storm. She was beautiful, perfect and delicate.

"I'm sorry but I don't." Her voice sounded raspy from lack of use. That didn't help Jareth in the predicament that he now found himself in.

"So Sarah _if _you don't remember me, then how did you end up here in my castle?" He raised his perfectly arched eyebrow at her and waited patiently. He was trying so hard not to let his annoyance and frustration get the better of him. Things were still fragile for Sarah and he only just got her back. The last thing that he wanted to do was scare her away. So he spoke with caution.

She shook her head causing the cover to slip away from her hold, revealing a small area of pale skin at her throat and chest.

Jareth took a sharp intake of breath at the creamy sight, and begrudgingly out of respect, he forced his eyes to look away.

"I-I'm not sure. I just remember wishing to be in the Labyrinth and then I woke up here." Her eyes were vibrant and beautiful even more beautiful than he remembered. The image that he held of Sarah in his mind, the images that he saw of her in his crystals, were nothing compared the Sarah that he now saw before him.

"Uh-huh." Jareth rubbed his chin absentmindedly. "And what do you know about _my _Labyrinth?"

Sarah sighed then said,

"Only some things like the goblins, the helping hands, the oubliette and the bog." Smiling fondly she turned to Jareth. "And my friends Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus. Where are they? I would very much like to see them please."

Jareth was outraged by what he had just heard, and trying to reign in his anger he spoke through gritted teeth.

"So you remember everyone, except me." He glowered down at her feeling like every time he took steps closer to getting her, something happened and he was no nearer, in fact he ended up further away than he had been. He almost convinced her the first time, he lets her go. She eats the peach so that she can be his; she goes into some strange place of darkness. And now, now finally she is awake and in his Labyrinth, and she suddenly can't remember who he is. She was certainly testing his patience. "Unbelievable." He murmured under his breath. "After everything that I have done for you, it is still not enough. You still push me away at every chance that you get. Honestly Sarah what must I do to prove myself to you?"

Jareth looked exhausted and strained underneath his beautiful fae features. He was a man on the brink of losing his temper. The only thing that kept that from happening was the simple fact he was glad she was here. The sound of her voice was like angels singing the sweetest of melodies. But why on earth did the first words out of her perfect full lipped mouth, have to be 'who are you?'

"You can bring my friends to me please?" In answering his question Sarah blushed and looked away from his piercing eyes. She seemed to have lost some of that fire that she used to possess. The confidence that had once oozed out of her so that she could get whatever she wanted had diminished. But the power that she had over him was still strong, more so now after everything. His feelings for her never dimmed in her absence, it only fuelled the fire that burned in him. Giving up on Sarah was never an option.

Sighing he rubbed his forehead with a small crinkle appearing between his brows. Although Jareth wanted nothing more than to spend all his time with Sarah, and hold her in his arms never letting her go, he knew that would be the wrong thing to do. Now that she was back in his Labyrinth, she could never leave, so now they had all of eternity together. Sarah must love him for why else would she end up here, after following her heart.

Jareth also knew that he was weak when it came to Sarah; there was nothing that she could ask for that he would refuse her, for he lived only to serve her.

"Very well Sarah. I shall leave you in peace and go in search of your friends. But Sarah-" He walked over to the bed and took her small hand in his, he felt the electricity burn his skin all at once, and knew she had felt it too as her eyes grew visibly wider in surprise. "You will join me for dinner tonight at seven pm sharp. Do not be late."

Giving Sarah no chance at refusal, he flicked his wrist making a crystal appear. With his eyes never leaving hers, he transported out of the room, leaving Sarah looking at thin air where he had just stood.

The second that the Goblin King had left, Sarah noticeably relaxed, letting herself fall back against the bed, as she puffed out her breath.

With her observations Sarah found the Goblin King to be incredibly unnerving with his strong magnetism, his regal presence and his powerful gaze, that seemed to look straight into her soul. The whole affect left a large nervous knot in the pit of her stomach. He was unlike anything she had ever seen, not that she could remember seeing anyone else. And his touch. Clenching her hand Sarah could still feel the fire emanating from the tips of her fingers up her arm. The whole thing left her feeling bewildered.

But the most confusing part was if she could remember parts of the Labyrinth and its inhabitants, including her friends, then why couldn't she remember it's enigmatic King. Her king since she was also one of his subjects.

Jumping out the bed, and feeling wobbly on her feet, she had to hold on to the bed post to stop herself from falling over. She looked around the room to see if anything was familiar to her in the luscious furnishings. The bed was incredibly large for just her; she wouldn't be surprised if six more people could fit in it. The sheets were of high quality and were so amazingly soft against her skin. The canopy across the top of the four poster bed gave the look a more regal feel. If she didn't know any better she would have thought this particular bed chamber belonged to the King, but Sarah couldn't imagine him ever giving up his bed, his personal quarters for the likes of her.

Continuing her search around the room she started by opening the doors to the large wooden double wardrobe and running her fingers over the smooth silks and satins of the beautiful dresses lined up inside. Could they possibly belong to her? Smiling she pulled out a beautiful peach colored dress with white lining and small straps. It was pretty and less fancy than the other dresses. Laying it gently on the bed, she smiled down at it before picking out a pair of white lace up ankle boots to go with it.

Happy with her choice, she sat down at the beautiful old fashioned vanity table made of the same white wood as the wardrobe. Gazing at her reflection in the mirror she frowned at her ragged appearance. Her hair resembled that of a birds nest, the tangled mass of unruly curls looked like they hadn't seen a brush in years. Her skin was pale except for the dark circles framing her still sparkling green eyes. And her lips looked pale and dry, like she hadn't tasted water in such a long time. The whole look was very unbecoming and she couldn't believe that she had just been in the presence of her King looking like this.

A gentle knock at the door sounded, breaking the trance Sarah had been in, she had been staring so intently at the mirror her face began to change and become distorted. Blinking a couple of times to regain her vision, she remembered the knock.

"Come in." She said shyly, hoping that it wasn't the King back again. She wanted to be more prepared for their next meeting.

The door opened and in walked a small elderly female goblin carrying a tray of delicious smelling food and a glass of orange juice which Sarah so desperately wanted.

"Gretel is so happy to see that Lady Sarah is awake." The little goblin said putting the tray down in front of Sarah. "Gretel has brought Lady Sarah some breakfast and has been asked to run Lady Sarah a bath."

Sarah smiled at the friendly goblin, taking an instant liking to the other female.

"Thank you so much Gretel." Sarah smiled, her eyes looking over the tray of delicious smelling pancakes, bacon and eggs. A familiarity washed over her suddenly. This was something that she liked to eat on special occasions, such as a birthday tradition. The memory of it made her feel like she was instantly at home, and even though she knew it wasn't her birthday, this meal was made to make her feel special and at home.

On the tray was an envelope with her name written on it in beautiful writing. With a trembling hand she pulled out the note and read,

"Dearest Sarah, Please forgive my earlier behaviour, so think of this as an apology since I cannot say it in person. I look forward to seeing you this evening and I look forward to us having a chat. I'm afraid I also write with bad tidings. Your friends won't be able to visit for a couple days, but for now you still have me. Yours always, Jareth."

Sarah put the letter down feeling incredibly disappointed that her friends wouldn't be able to join her for a few days. It was going to be incredibly lonely being on her own. But at least she could say that she had something to look forward to now.

Sarah knew that she wouldn't quite be on her own though. According to the letter she would still have Jareth. The thought of being on her own with him was very daunting. How could she be alone with someone who made her feel both nervous and unsettled? Someone who she didn't even know. It also didn't help that he was her King. How was one supposed to act in front of a King especially one who she couldn't remember?

The noise from her stomach, reminded Sarah of just how hungry she was, as it protested against having to wait any longer to eat. So giving in to the hunger pains she tucked in to her favorite meal. The taste of it was so tantalizing, as she let out an appreciative moan, squeezing her eyes shut so that she could savor every flavor. She had forgotten just how pleasurable food could be, especially when you were so hungry.

Sarah managed to clear her plate up in record time. Before she would have felt embarrassed by her antics, for gorging herself into a state of relax, but just now she didn't care. She needed a good feed and if truth be told she wished she could have had seconds.

While Sarah had been filling up on food, Gretel had been pottering about the bed chambers, tidying up and fixing the bed so that it looked like Sarah had never slept in it.

The sound of running water could be heard from the adjoining bathroom as Gretel prepared a bath for Sarah. She felt grateful to Gretel for all of the kindness that she had bestowed upon on.

"Gretel has made Lady Sarah a bath, it awaits you now. Come with Gretel." Sarah followed the little goblin into the bathroom as she pointed out all of the lotions and shampoos to her. Hanging up on the wall were two fluffy white towels and a silken red housecoat, for when she was ready to come out.

"Thank you so much Gretel, really, thank you for being so kind and welcoming to me." She smiled kindly at the goblin who looked rather taken aback by such nice words.

"Gretel is here only to serve Lady Sarah." She bowed her head down low before leaving Sarah standing there alone.

The bathroom was made from marble that was the color of sand shimmering against the light of the morning sun. There was a toilet and a sink with a beautiful mirror that took up almost the whole of the wall.

The bath was the most prominent feature of the room, standing dominant in the middle of the room. It was oval in shape and all the way around it was a single step to get in. It was full almost to the top with hot water and a thick layer of bubbles. The whole thing was inviting and welcoming.

Peeling off her nightdress, she took the step up into the bath and slipped into the warm water. The feeling of ecstasy filled her. Lying back she let the water wash over her body, as she soaked and relaxed in utter bliss. She let her eyes drift shut and her mind wander. She could really get used to living in this kind of luxury. Perhaps she was already accustomed to it, she just couldn't really remember. Sarah would have to ask Gretel why she insisted on calling her 'Lady Sarah,' She meant to earlier but had forgotten with all the kindness she received. She would also have to ask Gretel if she knew what her relationship with the King was. But for now all she wanted to do was lie back, relax and just enjoy the moment.

Jareth had been watching his beloved for most of the day since he had left her. To him she seemed incredibly lost as she wandered around the room aimlessly, checking out her new surroundings. She looked so fragile in her movements, like a baby dear finding its legs for the first time, as her body adjusted to being used again.

He saw the look in her eyes when she had gazed into the mirror and saw her reflection. She looked sad and disheartened at the image that looked back at her. For now it wasn't the true Sarah who gazed back, it was the image of someone who had been asleep for a long time. But once her energy had been restored it would be. No matter what however, she would always be the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

A triumphant smile spread across his face when she began to eat. The process of her turning into fae had already begun when she picked the Labyrinth as her home. But with every bite of fae food she took, it only lead to quickening the process. Jareth couldn't wait until she was fae, her appearance would show the slightest of changes, but the most important thing was she would be immortal with him.

To save Sarah's modesty, he had broken the connection to his crystal when she was about to go in the bath. He didn't think it appropriate to abuse his powers too much, and so out of respect he let Sarah have her privacy back for a while. It didn't however stop his imagination from running free.

He was after all, a man who was in love and attracted to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It was only fair to say that he imagined what she would look like underneath the material fabrics that she wore. He knew the image that he had formed in his head would be nothing compared to the real thing, which he hoped to experience on their wedding night. But for now it would do until then.

The words rang out in his head, taking his thoughts away from Sarah at once, as duty beckoned to him.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away right now." A small voice whispered from a faraway place.

Another wished away child to collect and another runner in his Labyrinth to deal with. His days were always filled with work, but at least tonight he could look forward to having dinner with his beloved. He still couldn't believe that she was here, that she had picked him and not her family. But it was still so terribly frustrating being so close, yet so far from her, he so wished the gap would fill between them and soon. But for now he would keep himself busy until tonight.

* * *

After her chat with Gretel, Sarah decided it was best to stay in the safe refuge of her room for the time being. She didn't feel comfortable wandering out from these four walls. Neither did she feel she could face the Goblin King after discussing him at great length.

So instead Sarah chose to sit in the balcony overlooking the Labyrinth and ponder over all the information that she had been given freely by Gretel.

Before she could sit down to her tasks, she decided to soak in the view of the Labyrinth first. The view was magnificent as it looked proud and hostile in one swell swoop. It covered a vast area of landscape surrounding the castle and the goblin city.

Full of stone walled mazes and the most vivid green bush mazes the Labyrinth was full of secrets and tricks, changing and molding itself into something new constantly.

This was the same Labyrinth that she had spent time in, the same Labyrinth where she met some of the most interesting creatures. During her time in the Labyrinth she had to endure some challenging test of skills, but along the way she knew she could always count on her friends for guidance and support. A few more of her memories had come back to her but there were still a few grey areas left to uncover. One major grey area being that she had no recollection of Jareth.

The last memory Sarah had gained, was before she wished to be in the Labyrinth. She had been with her friends and had felt so hungry. Hoggle had stopped her and gave her a peach to eat; his gesture shocked her, for Hoggle wasn't one for showing acts of kindness.

After she had bit into it Sarah remembered feeling dizzy and light headed, before falling into darkness. Could that peach be the reason why she had fell into such an awful nightmare?

The next thing she remembered was wishing to be in the Labyrinth and waking up in this beautiful room. When she felt confident enough she would speak to Jareth about what she had seen, he may be able to help her.

Sitting on the over sized padded chair, Sarah tucked her feet up beneath her and lay with her head back; still gazing at the wonder that was the Labyrinth, replaying the conversation that she had with Gretel in her head.

"Gretel why do you call me Lady Sarah for?" She had asked the goblin, as she helped Sarah into the peach dress. As beautiful as it was she had no idea how tight the corset was going to be.

"Gretel calls mistress Lady Sarah as that is what King insists she be called."

Sarah had to suck in her stomach as Gretel pulled her corset in tight. How her ribs hadn't been crushed she had no idea, for this was like torture. She was just glad that she still had the function to breathe.

"Why does the King insist on calling me that?"

Gretel stopped working on Sarah at once, much to her relief, and simply looked aghast.

"Gretel doesn't know why Lady Sarah asks such silly questions. King calls Lady Sarah that because he loves Lady Sarah, and one day she will have the name Queen Sarah instead."

The corset didn't work in stopping Sarah breathe but this little piece of information did. She could feel the color drain from her face as Gretel spoke, and she felt suddenly breathless and panic stricken. The goblin had to be mistaken. She had to be because Sarah was not Queen material, she couldn't for the life of her imagine ever being in such a prestigious role. Looking around the bathroom she felt that she now understood the lavish furnishings, the wardrobe full of regal attire. Now she could understand why he had been so upset with her when she had just woken up. She couldn't remember him, someone who she was meant to be engaged too, if they were even engaged.

Was he in love with her? Was she in love with him? Granted she felt a shock when they had touched, and she had knots in her stomach when she gazed upon him, but that was nothing. When she looked into her heart all she felt was numbness for he was a stranger to her.

If she was indeed meant to be his Queen then why couldn't she remember him? Sarah was beginning to form a list in her head of all the unanswered questions she had been building up.

Sitting in the chair, looking over the view of the Labyrinth, a Labyrinth that could have been hers in a previous life, she felt utterly lost and confused. Hence why she was now taking solace in her bed chambers. She needed time and space away from the King to figure things out, now that she knew the truth. His presence would only cause her to be more nervous than she already was. She had to think of him as well, as the last thing Sarah wanted to do was hurt him anymore than he had already been. She couldn't imagine what it must feel like, having someone you care for not remember you.

So with that in mind Sarah decided not to join Jareth for dinner. When seven pm came, and she was still sitting in her chair trembling with nerves, she wondered how he would take the news of her refusal. With the way that he behaved earlier she expected that he wouldn't be very happy about it. And she wasn't wrong.

**So another little plot twist. Poor Jareth though, I don't think I would be as patient as he is. In the next chapter things are going to get a bit worse, and a bit heated, as the old brattish Sarah emerges a little. She's not going to just fall into Jareth's arms, anytime soon without a big fight. Also there is a reason why she can't remember Jareth, but that will be explained soon. Anyhoo hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions, feedback or anything feel free to drop me a line. Thanks for reading xx K**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything from the Labyrinth book or film.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and welcome to all the new likers. I'm going to say sorry just now because I got carried away when writing this chapter and it's fairly long lol 15 pages written down. My next update won't be until the 27/5/14, as I went back to work last night. I do nightshift 4 days on 4 days off so between that, trying to get sleep and look after two goblin girls aged 3.5 and 2, I don't have much time in between. But as always if I do find time and finish early I will update sooner. I had problems trying to edit this, four times I done it and the thing wouldn't save. So it better work this time or my computer is going to be launched out the window lol. Anyhoo next chapter then, the lyrics are from Take Thats 'Patience.' Happy reading.**

**Chapter Six**

**My heart is numb, has no feeling,**

**So while I'm still healing,**

**Just try and have a little patience.**

Jareth applied the finishing touches to the table laid before him; he wanted to make sure everything was perfect before Sarah arrived. Instead of opting for the large informal dining room that could seat fourteen people, he instead chose to serve dinner in the small intimate room of the library, with the small table and open fire. He thought Sarah would prefer this room because of her love of books. Letting his mind wander he envisioned himself lying with his head in Sarah's lap, as she read to him with her honeysuckle voice. Not now but one day hopefully.

The lights were dimmed and the light of the candle danced and flickered over the surrounding area, making the atmosphere seem romantic and sensual, not overly so that it would scare Sarah away.

Jareth was wearing his statement tight black leggings and knee high black boots, a white poet shirt with all of the buttons fastened and secured at the throat with a black jeweled ornament. The jacket he wore was black and silver and with every elegant movement he made, the jacket shimmered and shone in the candlelight. His long blonde hair was spiked to perfection with black streaks that complimented his outfit. His eyes shimmered with silver and his thin lips were shaped into a smile, something that he hadn't worn in such a long time. Both he and the table were ready before seven pm and as time wore on he could feel his nerves starting to settle in. Even the Goblin King felt weak at times especially tonight for he had waited what seemed like a lifetime for this moment. To be with his beloved.

At 6.55pm Jareth ordered Sarah's maid Gretel to go and escort her down to him. During those five minutes, while he waited, were like sweet torture to him and so to pass the short time, he tried to figure out the best way in which to receive her. Sitting in the chair felt too casual. Sitting on the edge of the table felt rude, as they would be eating there. So instead he opted to stand over by the fire with his back to the door and his arm resting lazily on the mantlepiece.

At the sound of the small knock Jareth's heart jumped with pleasure as his excitement grew. He cleared his throat in an attempt to keep his voice steady and calm.

"You may enter." His voice was firm not betraying how he was currently feeling.

The door could be heard opening and a small cough from behind signaled her arrival. Turning around he faced her, bracing himself for the sight of his beloved. To his utter disappointment it wasn't Sarah who stood before him but Gretel and what was worse was, she was on her own.

"What is the meaning of this? Where is your mistress Lady Sarah?" He failed to hide the annoyance that crept into his voice as he spoke.

The elderly goblin dared not look at her King for he scared her so, especially when he was angry at the goblins. He took pleasure in kicking them and striking them with his crop and she didn't like being struck by it for it hurt too much.

"Gretel went to get Lady Sarah like King asked." Gretel fidgeted as she spoke, choosing only to gaze down at the tops of her shoes.

"So, where is she?" Jareth's voice rose with displeasure.

"Gretel asked but Lady Sarah…..Lady Sarah…." She stammered the words nervously, for they felt like a betrayal against her mistress, who had been so nice and sweet to her. "She said she wasn't coming." Gretel winced at the words as if they had just struck her. She should be struck for her betrayal, now the King was going to be mad at her mistress, and it was all Gretel's fault, she thought.

"_She said what!" _Jareth bellowed sweeping his arms across the perfectly made table, flinging everything that was on it onto the floor with a loud crash.

Gretel flinched at the King, stepping away from him in fear.

Jareth knew that he had to control his anger but he couldn't. All the pent up frustration, all the emotions that he had been withholding, bubbled to the surface until finally erupting.

"_How dare she?" _With a flick of his hand a crystal appeared transporting him to the door of Sarah's bed chambers. At the sight of it, he hammered down on the wood that was separating them, with a clenched fist until his knuckles began to ache.

"Sarah I ordered you to come for dinner. You will get out of there at once and join me immediately." He wasn't asking her nicely now.

"No. I don't want too." Her small frightened voice answered from behind the door. Normally if Jareth had heard her speak like that, he would have gained control of his emotions and calmed down. But tonight he was too far past the point of no return to calm.

Holding onto the door frame tightly until his hands turned white, he stared at the door as if he could see through it to Sarah.

"As your King I demand that you join me for dinner. This is your last chance Sarah."

"I said NO, and there's nothing you can do to make me." Sarah's own voice had begun to rise with anger, causing Jareth to smirk at the sound. His feisty beloved Sarah was once again emerging, ready to do battle with him just like old times. How he had missed this side of her.

"Sarah." His voice was calm and collected as he spoke, but the sharp edge to his tone could still be heard. "I advise that you stop defying my orders and come down before I…"

"Before what?" Sarah shouted back at him, her voice sounding louder as if she had stepped closer. "Before you break down the door. I'm not coming out and that's that."

A snigger curled his thin lips as an idea formed in his mind. If she wanted to play like that, then he would too. With a crystal appearing in his hand he transported himself into Sarah's bed chamber without her even knowing that he was there.

She was a vision standing in the middle of the room facing towards the door. Jareth stood stalk still allowing his gaze to drift over her. She was beautiful, even though it was just the back of her he could see. She wore a peach colored dress that fitted her well, showing off her slim frame and small waist. The delicate cream of her arms and shoulders were on display, with her skin looking so tantalizingly soft and all he could think of doing was run his fingers slowly across the perfect smoothness. Her hair no longer looked unkempt, instead it hung loosely down to the small of her back, in luscious curls, with the sides gathered up at the back and pinned by an ornamental hair braid. From this image she looked almost regal, looking very befitting of the title of Queen.

With his snigger turning to a sneer Jareth simply said,

"Hello Sarah."

He noticed how her body turned rigid at the sound of his voice in her room and how her back straightened making her seem taller. Turning to face him, her cheeks burning red and her green eyes opened wide, shining with anger as she glared at him.

He wasn't fazed by her at all; instead Jareth liked this side of her. She was so full of passion and it excited him to see it, to see her looking so fierce.

Running his gaze over her, he noticed now just how much she had changed from that scrawny teenage girl, who had showed some potential, into this glorious woman who stood before him now. She no longer had that boyish shape to her figure; instead curves had formed where there had been none before. Her hips had a rounded and her waist was so small. She had grown an ample bosom, which was currently rising and falling with her heavy breathing.

The creaminess of her throat and collarbone was on display and Jareth found himself imaging what it would be like to trace delicate kisses over her sweet flesh, whether she would gasp and breathe out his name. The thoughts that consumed his mind were enough to dim his anger, but hers did not.

"_How dare you just come in here like this_?" She yelled as her eye glared at him causing an arrogant smile to creep into his lips.

"This is _my _castle Sarah and because of that I can do as I wish." He watched Sarah closely as she inhaled deeply.

"If that is the case then perhaps I should leave _your _castle then."

Although Jareth knew that this was a bluff since she had no place to turn too, the thought of Sarah leaving him again pained him to the core. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her in any way. But because of his pride he refused to tell her that. She already had enough power over him, without being handed more.

"Oh." He shot an eyebrow up at her. "And where dear Sarah will you go?"

Lifting her head to him in defiance, their eyes locked onto each other she said,

"I will go and live with one of my friends, I'm sure they won't mind."

Laughing at her words, he tried to mask the worry that he felt, and looked down at her. She was not stupid and he had not thought of that option. He would not allow her to leave his castle.

"Dear sweet naive Sarah. Do you think your friends will go against the wishes of their King hmm?" He was patronizing as he spoke down at her, causing her face to turn a much brighter red. Jareth was relishing this battle against her, one that he so far was winning.

"They know that I'm here, so I'm sure they will only be too happy to help."

Sarah saw something flash in Jareth's eyes for a brief second causing her to move towards him accusingly. "My friends _do _know that I'm here don't they?" It was more a statement than a question for Sarah had seen the answer in his face; it was only confirmed further by the triumphant smile he wore, with no hint of shame or guilt.

Sarah stalked closer to Jareth feeling angry and betrayed. She was so close to him that he could smell the soap that she had used in her bath and the shampoo that had been lathered into her long locks. It took all the restraint that he could muster not to grab hold of her into a firm embrace and kiss her until their lips ached.

"_How dare you?" _The sound that emanated from her mouth was almost a growl. "You lie, you keep me prisoner in your castle, you keep me from my friends. You. Are. Horrible."

Jareth moved closer to Sarah so that he now towered over her, she was much smaller than he, and this gave him the chance to intimidate her with his presence. He saw the gulp she took but still she stood her own ground and faced him. Gone was the girl who used to cower before him.

"Sarah, you may be a guest in my castle but you should remember that I am _your _King and I expect nothing but your utmost respect." Jareth wanted to remind her of his status and the power he still had over her but she merely scoffed at his words.

"Respect!" She spat. "How can I respect someone who is so undeserving of the word?"

Her words cut him as he felt her slipping further away from him. Any power that he may have had over her, was quickly diminishing. This wasn't how things were meant to be with them. Once she had woken up she was supposed to fall into his arms and declare her undying love to him. She wasn't supposed to still be fighting him, pulling herself further away. He would need to speak to Geneva about this problem as Sarah was still so willful and stubborn, more so now.

"You will learn to respect me Sarah and should you try and leave this castle, your friends will all be dipped head first into the bog of stench. Now if you won't eat with me, then you can stay in your room and starve." As much as he hated himself for threatening her, he had to regain some control and the only way he knew how, was by using fearl.

Her face conveyed the feeling of shock and too his dismay he knew his plan had worked.

"I hate you." The words were pulled from her as she fought back the tears that threatened to escape. But she was determined that she would not cry in front of this man, she would not give him the gratification of seeing her crumble before him.

He would not show her how those words felt like a dagger to his heart.

"Tomorrow you will join me for breakfast." Before Sarah could protest he quickly added his next threat. "And if you refuse me again, one of your friends will be in the bog of stench quicker than you can say oubliette." With a gloved hand, he gently ran his index finger down her cheek, just one touch, he thought. She flinched at this gesture and scowled at him. "If you still refuse me after that, then all of your friends will be bogged and sent to the dungeon for all of eternity. Is that really what you want?"

Gasping at his threat in shock and in fear, she moved away from him.

"That is so unfair." She shouted the words he so hated to hear, at the figure of Jareth who was beginning to disappear in front of her eyes. Once he had completely gone Sarah ran to her bed, flinging herself on top and began weeping into the pillow. "It's not fair." She whispered.

She was stuck in this castle, with no friends, completely alone with an intolerable King, who she was beginning to loathe. Sarah felt lonely and the thought of being here, and extremely unhappy that this was her life. What Gretel had said earlier during their discussion was so completely wrong for how could someone treat the person they loved with such contempt and malice. She would never feel anything more than hate for him after this.

* * *

Jareth wandered his Labyrinth in fury, fury aimed at himself as well as at Sarah. Things had gone from bad to worse and the gap between them was only growing bigger. He didn't know what to do to fix it and everything that he did do only pushed his beloved further away from him.

She was an insufferable creature who provoked him so, who brought out the best and worst of him at the same time. But Jareth was not willing to give her up, he couldn't no matter what, for she was to far imprinted on his heart, and to give her up would be his downfall. His death would be of a broken heart. He needed Sarah, like he needed air to breathe and without her he would be nothing, his life would be lonely and unfulfilled. She was so damn stubborn and proud to see that and he was just to damn proud to tell her how he felt.

Jareth had to speak to Geneva she would know what to do and how to help him win her back. He was sure of it. Rupert had already came back with the news that she wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening, so again Jareth had to wait and keep his patience in check. It was just one more night for Sarah's hate towards him grow.

'Hate.' He thought sadly she had really said those three little words to him. Determined Jareth would find a way to get her love. No matter what it took. He would make Sarah love him.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away right now." A voice said from a far.

He was in no mood for a runner today, but couldn't refuse it. So instead he use that to his advantage and would focus all of his frustration into preventing the runner from reaching his castle. That would bring some relief to him at least. So with a heavy sigh and an even heavier heart, he transported himself to collect the wished away child.

* * *

When Sarah woke she was still lying on top of the bed with her face buried into the pillow, which was now damp with tears. Looking in the direction of the balcony she had no idea what time of day it was and how long she had been asleep for.

With a growling stomach she sat up in bed, and was instantly reminded of everything that happened with Jareth. Sadness and self-pity washed over her for the situation she now found herself in with him. He had been so unreasonable towards her and now she was stuck here feeling miserable and hungry. Why couldn't Jareth just be nice to her? Why did he have to be so difficult?

With a sigh she moved slowly to her vanity table and looked into the mirror. Her eyes looked sad and were swollen red with all the tears she had shed. She looked ghastly.

While gazing into the mirror Sarah's attention was caught by something that sounded like music and laughter, coming from somewhere inside the castle. Feeling curious as to what was going on, she opened the door to her bed chambers and poked her head out into the corridor looking in both directions. The hall was empty and silent with no-one other than her about. Walking into the dim light of the hall she gently closed the door behind her so that she didn't bring any attention to herself. Walking slowly and cautiously, she followed in the direction of the noise. The music sounded upbeat and happy with a chorus of laughter and cheers mixing with it.

Sarah felt apprehensive wandering in this part of the castle, for it had the feeling of foreboding, like she wasn't supposed to be here. It felt like she was walking into Jareth's layer and even though she didn't want to see him, she couldn't stop herself, as she felt compelled to move further towards the music. She was getting closer as it grew louder and she could now make out a man's voice singing, he sounded smooth and enticing and the further Sarah walked towards the source, the greater the feeling of calmness was. This feeling seemed to erase any fear or caution that she had been felt earlier.

At the end of the hall she had been walking down, she peered around the corner and the sight that greeted her was mesmerizing become completely transfixed by it. She knew at once that she should tear her eyes away and run back to her room quickly but she couldn't, the music was so enticing.

There before her was Jareth looking relaxed and comfortable, wearing his customary black boots, tight grey leggings, a white shirt with the buttons undone revealing a large area of his chest and the medallion that he favored. Finished off with a black waist coat and gloved hands in black leather.

He was surrounded by goblins who were all drunk and merry singing and dancing along to the music. He attention was captured on the Goblin King at the way in which he danced, so fluidly and majestically was he in his movements there was no room for fault in his step. Jareth was the one singing, his voice sounding so hypnotic and sensual, so smooth and rich, Sarah felt herself melting.

In his arms was a small baby girl who looked to be about no more than one year old. The small girl gazed up at him, a small chubby hand reaching out to his face and bending his head he tenderly brushed a slight kiss against her small closed fist. The gesture was so sweet and caring, Sarah wondered if this was the same man who she had seen earlier, as she listened intently to the words he sang.

"I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try

What could I do?

My baby's fun had gone

And left my baby blue

Nobody knew."

The goblins began to sing along with him to the chorus, as Jareth tossed the baby up into the air, making Sarah's heart leap out her chest, but ever so skilfully he caught the baby, and was rewarded by the sound of laughter. The way that Jareth held and cradled the small girl to him was terribly sweet and endearing, causing a funny feeling to flutter in her stomach.

"Stop it Sarah." She whispered to herself, after all this was the man who she was supposed to hate. She couldn't help but be fascinated by the scene before her, at the King who sang and danced with such ease and grace, looking happy and relaxed. The same King who earlier had been angry as hell at her. The same King who now cradled a small child in his arms. From what Sarah had seen of him so far, she didn't expect him to be the type of person who looked after a baby. Unless the baby was…..

"Oi, what you doing here?"

Sarah had been too busy observing the King, that she hadn't noticed the group of goblins who snuck up behind her. She was surrounded by them, as they blocked her path from behind so that she couldn't run and escape.

"Take the spy to the King." One goblin commanded.

Sarah's arms were suddenly seized on either side with a vice like grip, as she was pulled and pushed into the room where Jareth now was. He hadn't seen them as them enter, as he now currently sat on what looked like a throne, an empty throne beside him. His legs were draped lazily over the side and the baby sat contentedly in his lap, cooing and laughing as he made funny noises and faces at her. As embarrassed as Sarah was at being caught, she just couldn't help but be enamored by what she saw.

"Your majesty we come bringing a spy."

The goblin at the back of Sarah pushed her hard to the ground, so that she fell forward onto her knees, her outstretched hands the only thing stopping her from falling face first into the ground. The other two goblins kept a tight grip of her arms, which were now painfully twisted behind her back causing her to wince with pain.

Jareth turned his gaze towards the spy and all at once anger flamed his face as Sarah sat on her knees, vulnerable and in pain before him. She waited for Jareth to start shouting at her for being here, where she was not wanted or welcomed. So stubbornly she prepared her defense and was stunned to hear him say,

"Unhand her at once you morons." Handing the baby to a goblin he walked over to her, striking the goblins with his crop. The relief she felt when they let her go was instantaneous. "She is no spy. That is Lady Sarah." There were loud gasps from the goblins surrounding them and all at once they became still and quiet as they watched her with beady distrusting eyes.

Extending his hand out to her, he helped Sarah to her feet pulling her against his chest so that their bodies pressed together. Both Sarah and Jareth felt the heat between them. Breaking the contact, and trying to get her breath back, she pulled away brushing the dirt from her dress. Before inspecting the red marks on her arms; they would surely leave a lovely bruise on her skin.

"Sorry Lady Sarah." One goblin said as he bowed down to her, all the other goblins taking his lead and bowing to her. All around the room she could hear her name being whispered.

Turning her gaze to the King in confusion, who was once again stood carrying the child, he smiled at her, but she did not return it back.

"Leave us." Jareth commanded, his eyes never leaving her face. She was about to turn and go back the way she came, but to her surprise she noticed that the goblins were the ones who were filtering out of the room, leaving her alone with Jareth and the baby.

"Sarah what a pleasant surprise seeing you here. Did you miss me?" He was so arrogant in the way he flirted with her, Sarah thought, breaking eye contact with him.

"The King flatters himself too much?" She responded tartly.

Jareth laughed at her taking a step closer, shifting the baby onto his hip, as chubby hands reached out to grip his hair to chew on. Sarah gulped at the sight noting how the baby seemed to be so very comfortable in his arms.

"I do apologize for my goblins. Rest assured they will be punished appropriately."

"No." Sarah blurted out loud. "Please don't, they apologized and were already punished."

He looked at her quizzically.

"As you wish." Gesturing the room with his free hand he said. "So tell me Sarah, why are you in my throne room?"

Lifting her head up in that defiant way, that pleased him so, she said,

"I heard music and singing and became curious that's all."

With a tilt of his head, his voice became husky as he asked,

"Tell me Sarah, did you like what you seen?" He teased her, watching the color creep up into her cheeks, betraying her instantly. This sign of weakness and watching her squirm made Jareth feel amused.

Sarah was too proud to answer so tried her best to step around the question.

"Why were you doing that anyway? I didn't take you to be a singer or dancer."

Jareth didn't mind her refusal to answer him, for he had already seen it in her face. Plus he was enjoying chatting to her without all the anger and raised voices. It was refreshing, pleasant even for a change.

"That song and dance casts a magical spell Sarah. Music is a powerful tool and used correctly it's wonderful, used incorrectly and it can be dangerous."

Her face was full of intrigue as he spoke, and feeling bolder she continued to ask questions.

"Why do you need to cast a spell?"

Jareth smiled sweetly before looking down at the wished away child in his arms, the look going noticed by Sarah, who felt her stomach knot and twist.

"It comforts the baby, stops them from being frightened and stops them from crying. Look at how happy and content she is."

Sarah's curiosity peaked further as her gaze turned to the small girl, being cradled on Jareth's hip so carefully. Her gaze ran over the child's features, her hair, her eyes, the shape of her ears and mouth but could find no similarities between Jareth and the small girl.

"Is she….Is she yours?" She stammered in a quiet voice. When she had first seen Jareth and the small girl together, that had been what she thought, that the child belonged to him.

Her question was answered with a patronizing hearty laugh, making Sarah blush profusely again. Not understanding what was so funny about it. She hated the way in which Jareth could change moods instantly. More to the point she hated the way he made her feel, one minute making her angry, the next making her feel calm and making her feel embarrassed. It was exhausting keeping up with him.

"In a way yes, she is mine." He saw the confused look in his beloved's eyes and smiled at her. "Is she my biological daughter, then the answer would be no, she is not." Jareth couldn't believe he was standing here with this woman discussing children. This woman who he one day hoped would bear his children, the only woman who he ever imagined fulfilling this duty.

"I don't understand?" Sarah whispered, feeling stupid.

The small girl yawned in Jareth's arms, so gently he lay her back, cradling the small girl against his chest and with a gloved finger ran it gently over the small girl's forehead. The touch of magic would help her sleep.

The gesture caused that familiar knot in her stomach to tighten. She much preferred the angry unkind King, compared to this all singing, all dancing, kind to children King that had taken his place. At least when he was being horrible, it was easy for her not to like him. This King in front of her now, was much harder to dislike, and to Sarah it was unnerving. She could feel her defenses beginning to lower.

"Let me put Margo to bed, then I will explain. Maybe you can join me for supper, since you missed dinner tonight?"

Sarah heard the slight annoyance in his voice when he mentioned dinner; obviously he still felt bitterness at their earlier exchange. She wanted to tell him no, she didn't want to spend any time with him. But the rumbling of her stomach prevented her, and the fact that he was being nice to her for a change, made it hard for her to refuse.

"Alright." She whispered, much to the pleasure of Jareth, who was now looking like the cat that got the cream, for his first small victory over her. Sarah simply rolled her eyes at the impossible man.

"Come, follow me."

Sarah watched Jareth walk and to her, he looked like he seemed to just glide along the corridor beside her. He had so much grace and elegance and was so light on his feet. The man was a mystery to her.

She watched as Jareth gently lay the sleeping babe down into the goblin made cot, tucking a blanket over her small body, before ushering Sarah out of the room. Holding out his arm too her Sarah simply looked down at the gesture before hesitantly accepting, and escorted her to the library.

The smashed plates from earlier had long since been cleaned up and the room was aglow with fresh candlelight. The fire burned casting an aluminous orange light onto all of the surfaces.

Sarah's eyes wandered around the room, taking in every little detail, gazing at all of the leather bound books and running her fingers gently across their spines. She made a mental note to come back here when it was daylight and explore further.

"Do you like it?" Jareth asked, as he studied her from the shadows.

Sarah had momentarily forgotten who she was with, as she got lost in her observations.

"Yes, it's beautiful." She whispered to Jareth's pleasure.

He gestured for her to sit down on the comfortable seat in front of the fire and with a click of his long thin fingers, a wonderful spread of delicious food appeared before them on the small table. At the sight Sarah's stomach rumbled with impatience.

"Help yourself." Jareth indicated to the food before pouring them both some goblin made tea.

"Thank you." Sarah said appreciatively, as she began to nervously tuck into the fresh bread, cheeses, cold meats and fruits that were on display. It was delicious and just like before, she moaned with pleasure at every bite she took.

The sound she made caused something in Jareth to stir, want, need, desire, filled him with every tentative bite she took, with every moan of pleasure she made and every flick of her tongue over her lips he fell under her spell. She was most captivating to watch.

"So what were we talking about before?" His mind had gone blank as he watched her, as desire and longing coursed through his veins.

"You were going to explain about Margo." Sarah said between bites. Leaning forward he brushed his gloved finger over her lips, he couldn't refrain himself from the gesture, he needed to feel her flesh. She stilled upon his contact and looked into his eyes with confusion.

"Sorry there was a crumb." He lied sitting back against the chair, his eyes focused intently upon her, as she rubbed her finger over the area he had just touched. "Yes Margo." He said cutting through the thick tension that had now built between them. "I am the King of dreams Sarah, I can make them and I can break them. One of the things I need to do is take away all the children that are wished away."

Sarah stopped eating and looked at Jareth, feeling momentarily horrified.

"People wish these children away and you come and you, you just take them. Down here, away from their families." She looked repulsed at the idea. "That's-that's horrible. You- you're basically a kidnapper." She stammered, thinking about the small child who had been treated so tenderly and now lay asleep. Someone had wished that gorgeous child away and he just took her without a care in the world. The thought made her feel sick. Sick that some could wish children away, and sick at the thought of Jareth just taking them.

He couldn't stop himself from laughing at her naivety, which in return earned him a scowl.

"If only it was that simple dear sweet Sarah." Taking a sip of his tea, with Sarah seeming to be lost for words, he continued with no interruptions from her. "I don't go about kidnapping children Sarah. These children that I take have been wished away by siblings, parents, other family members, people who no longer want them. So I collect them and bring them here to my castle and as you saw, while they are in my care I look after them very well."

Sarah couldn't deny him that for she had seen it for herself.

"So what happens to the children then?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"That depends really." Jareth said honestly, enjoying conversing with his beloved, and being this close in proximity.

"On what?" Her voice was much sharper than she intended for it to be but Jareth showed no signs of hearing it as he continued on.

"On the person who wished them away of course. I don't just take children, bring them here and leave them Sarah. They get given the option of either running my Labyrinth and winning back the child, or they can walk away with their dreams."

Listening to him speak, Sarah realized that he was not some evil kidnapper after all, not that she agreed with what he done and that she had so much to learn about the mysterious King and what he done.

"What happens to the child if the person who wished them away chooses to walk away? What happens to the child then?"

Jareth felt reluctant in answering these questions in too much detail, for he didn't want Sarah to start asking questions about herself. That would be too dangerous and he had not yet thought of what he would or could tell her. He couldn't risk her finding out the truth. This would be something else that he would need to discuss with Geneva.

"If that should happen then the child will go to a loving home somewhere in the Underground." He simply said, not giving too much away.

She frowned at Jareth.

"What, you mean they get turned into goblins?"

Jareth laughed at her again, she was so sweet and thoughtful at times, between the feisty side of her.

"Not all of them dear Sarah. The Underground is made up of different Realms, there's the Faes, the Elves, and the Goblins. The child chooses the family that they want to become a part of, and change into that kind. So if they choose a goblin family then yes, they will turn into goblins. But remember Sarah my Kingdom is made up of fae and goblins, as well as mortals who turned?"

She looked at him in utter confusion.

"How can a small child like Margo simply choose a family? She is to young to speak never mind decide something so important as that."

Jareth spread his hands open and smiled.

"Magic of course."

"Magic." She replied with a raised eyebrow.

Leaning forward he locked gazes with Sarah, enjoying the inquisitiveness of her mind and her willingness to learn about his Kingdom. A Kingdom he so wanted her to share with him.

"The child is presented to different families who want a child and when that child finds there family, magic happens." A smile crossed his faced, as he looked at the confusion that was still written over her features. "Why don't you come with Margo and I, her wisher didn't want to run my Labyrinth, so tomorrow I will be finding her a new family."

Sarah's eyebrows rose with surprise.

"You-you would let me come?"

"Of course." He wanted her to get to understand the Goblin Kingdom of course, but he also wanted to spend mre time in her company also. This was the prefect way to do both.

She thought for a moment, her curiosity growing. If only for her peace of mind that Margo would be safe Sarah agreed to accompany him. Reverting back to their early chat Sarah focused on Jareth as she let all the information digest, then quietly asked,

"What am I?"

Sarah watched a nerve twitch in the Goblin Kings jaw, as he studied her. He couldn't discuss this topic just now, not until he had spoken with Geneva. The risk was too high.

Finishing the last of his tea avoiding her question, a yawn escaped Sarah's perfect mouth, and so he used that to his advantage.

"You dear Sarah are tired. Let's discuss this another time." With a click of his fingers the spread that was before them vanished.

"No it's ok I-" She yawned again before she could finish her sentence. "Oh sorry, I guess you're right, I am a lot sleepier than I thought."

Jareth's lips turned up at the corners into a smile, the magic was taking effect on her. Standing up together, Sarah made to leave but was stopped by Jareth taking hold of her arm and placing it in his.

"May I walk you back to your room." It was not a question this time.

Sarah was surprised for he seemed so polite and gentleman like, she could almost forget about his temper and how angry he had been earlier. With a polite nervous nod, they walked in perfect silence, neither one feeling the need to speak and break peacefulness that had formed between them. Both could even say that they enjoyed the company of the other for the first time since they had met.

Reaching Sarah's bed chambers, they turned to each other with no sign of awkwardness.

"Sarah I know things haven't been easy for you and my behaviour hasn't made things any easier. I just wanted to apologize and that I would like nothing more for you to settle in the castle. Maybe you can do me the honour of joining me for breakfast tomorrow morning?" He picked Sarah's hand up, bringing it to his mouth and gently placed a kiss on the soft pale skin. Letting it fall gently to her side, he bowed his head and walked off, the sound of his boots clicking as he went.

"Jareth." Sarah called after him, making Jareth stop in his tracks, silencing his boots. Without turning to face her he just listened. "Maybe we can start over again and get to know each other. Maybe, after time, we can become friends." Her voice sounded hopeful as she spoke.

Jareth's heart thudded against his chest. Although he felt disappointed that she only wanted to be friends, he did feel hope that perhaps she could be more accepting of him.

"Maybe." He said before disappearing.

Sarah stood a moment longer outside her door and looked at the empty space where just moments ago Jareth had been standing. When she finally ducked into her room, she leaned back against the door and her eyes squeezed shut as a thousand feelings ravaged her. Beginning with the tingling sensation she still felt on her hand, where soft lips had briefly caressed them.

As much as Sarah wanted to hate him she couldn't. There was just something about him that made hating him impossible. And although she couldn't hate him, she didn't think she could ever love him either. Not the way in which he wanted to be loved anyway. But friendship, that could be something that she could willingly give to him should he want it.

With that Sarah called Gretel too her room, the elderly maid was full of apologies for betraying. Causing Sarah to continually keep reassuring her things were alright and she didn't need to be sorry, much to the shock and relief of the little maid. She was so glad that her mistress didn't strike out like the King.

Gretel helped Sarah to untie the tight corset, which had left red marks over her body, and with great satisfaction she slipped the dress off and pulled on her nightdress. Crawling into bed she fell quickly into a deep and dreamless sleep and for the first time felt unburdened and content.

**So that's chapter six done, I hope you enjoyed it although not a lot happened. I just want to explain the tone of this chapter. Both Jareth and Sarah are in a confusing place at the moment, so tempers and feelings are quite high for them both. Jareth wants Sarah like he's always done and expects it to happen just like. He wants to 'get' her love and still wants to control her. He doesn't seem to realize that in order to be loved you have to first earn it.  
**

** Sarah can't jump into his arms and declare her love for Jareth as she doesn't know who he is. So the fight or flight in her, makes hers fight against him every step of the way. She needs a solid foundation so suggests friendship. It doesn't help he has all these different sides to his personality that she finds confusing. So they test each other and that's what causes the tension and flared tempers plus they have different expectations of each other. There is an underlying attraction between them, which Sarah fights against because not everything is about physical attraction. The next few chapters are about Sarah and Jareth's new found friendship developing. Also Sarah will explore the topic of who she is, so that she can find herself and later become her own woman. Just to reassure you that we haven't heard the last of Sarah's family. All I can say is, if there's a 'will' there's a way lol (hint, hint.) I hope I haven't given too much away and I hope this encourages you to continue. There is still so much more too come, according to my story planner there's at least 16 more chapters lol. Also how did you like my 'Magic Dance' scene, I actually sat and listened to that song while writing that bit of the story lol just to get me into that mind frame lol. I now have my two year old daughter singing it (too cute). Anyway sorry the long note and thank you for reading this far xx K**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything with regards to the Labyrinth book and film.**

**This chapter wasn't in my story planner, so I wasn't sure entirely where I was going with it lol (naughty me). But after reading the last chapter, and editing it a million times, I figured some things had to be answered in relation to the wished away child Margo, and also getting a little bit more info about the Labyrinth. So here is my unexpected chapter lol. The song lyrics are from Creeds song 'With arms wide open.' Happy reading.**

**Chapter 7**

**Well I just heard the news today**

**It seems my life is going to change**

**I close my eyes, begin to pray**

**The tears of joy stream down my face**

The day started off better than Sarah could have imagined. After the events of the previous evening and being able to sit and talk with Jareth without it turning into a heated argument, Sarah felt good and actually looked forward to see what the day would bring.

She woke up early from a sound sleep, so decided to treat herself to a deliciously hot bath. Upon entering the room she sighed with appreciation. She didn't think she would ever get tired of the sight of this room and the size of its bath.

Once it was run Sarah was so glad to slip into the hot bubbling water letting her body soak. It really was heaven to just enjoy the quietness of the morning and relax in her solitude. Reflecting back on her surreal night, she couldn't believe how she had started the evening hating Jareth, or at least letting herself believe she hated him. Seeing Jareth strut his stuff, she chuckled just thinking about him dancing, then hearing him sing with the most gloriously sounding voice, had changed things in the most bizarre way. As much as she wanted too, she couldn't hate him, struggling to find many reasons other than his moods to dislike him. But seeing him sing and dance like that had sort of softened him a little in her eyes, it shone a new light on him. As long as he kept his temper at bay and wasn't ridiculous in his commands, she could actually imagine them becoming friends.

After last night she could feel the small shift in their relationship and she hoped this shift stayed positive. She was so weary to fight and argue anymore with him. So decided to be the bigger person and give him a chance at friendship.

Sarah was completely fascinated by Margo though. Seeing the small child in the imposing Goblin Kings arms had been an amazing sight to see. He looked and acted very fatherly towards the small child, even when he tossed Margo up in the air making her laugh in delight. If she was honest with herself, seeing him with her like that, looking so confident and relaxed to the point he actually smiled a genuine smile, stirred something in Sarah that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

She had been mildly surprised when she seen him looking so happy in a room full of his goblin subjects, with the small child in his arms. Every time she spent time with him, he was either so arrogant and full of himself or angry as hell at her. There was never a happy medium when she was around him. It lead her to believe that maybe she only brought out the worst in him. With this shift in their relationship, she hoped that would change.

The intimate supper they had was pleasant enough. He seemed to know her needs choosing to have it in a small library than one of those more formal rooms. This made Sarah wonder just how much he actually knew about her, because she barely knew a thing about him, for a start she couldn't remember him. Behind those mysterious eyes, he had been hiding something important from her. She saw it in the strange twitch of his jaw and the way he evaded answering her questions fully, she could sense that he was only telling her half the story. So what was he hiding from her, she wondered.

She sensed it more when he had been discussing Margo and her current situation. When he explained about taking wished away children from their families and homes, Sarah felt sick to her stomach unable to comprehend what he was telling her. This was someone's child, whether they were wished away or not. But as he explained more including giving the runner of the Labyrinth options, it didn't seem as bad. To Sarah it still didn't quite make it right however. It did mean Jareth wasn't some evil nasty King though. This again made her question just how much she did know about him. So far she knew he was impossible at times with a temper, he expected everyone just to do as he commanded, he was magical, he could sing and dance, he took wished away children from their homes and for some, how many she didn't know, he found them homes in the Underground Realms. This last thought could be perceived as both thoughtful and a strange thing to do.

One thing she would need to ask him was what happened to the children's real family once they were taken and re-homed down here. It was something she had wanted to ask last night but couldn't because of the feeling of being tired suddenly overtaking her. Plus the question she did ask 'what am I' never got answered although he did say they would discuss it later, so hopefully today they could talk again at some point.

Sarah had been so surprised when he asked her to join him and Margo, to see what happened when a child claimed a family to live with. She found herself curious by that still, and just couldn't understand how a child as young as Margo could possibly make such an important decision like that. She just couldn't seem to fathom it, even now. So when he asked her to come along and see for herself, she was both shocked and excited. Though it felt like she would be intruding on something personal for Margo. This was also of course one of Jareth's Royal duties as Goblin King, so if he asked her along it surely it wouldn't be problematic then.

Lying her head back in the water, letting her long locks float around her head, she relaxed taking in steady deep breaths. This was utter bliss, she felt so carefree and content although there were still grey gaps in her memory, but with Jareth's help she hoped she would be able to remember some more things and eventually fill in the gaps. Today she was just happy to forget that and enjoy herself while spending some time with Jareth and Margo.

She was looking forward to seeing them again, as long as he kept his anger at bay. There was just something about him that seemed to stir up different feelings in her, whenever she thought of him. He was incredibly good looking, he had the silkiest voice she had ever heard, a voice that could leave you weak at the knees if you weren't careful. He was the most eccentric dresser as well, but his sense of style seemed to reflect his personality. Looks weren't everything for her but the combination of his looks and voice was lethal. Then there was the fact that he was so mysterious and verbally didn't give anything about himself away easily. His mood changed frequently, which made Sarah feel she should always be on guard when she was around him in case she had to fight back and defend herself. Because she barely knew him trust was an issue for her. Until he could prove himself to her, she would always remain wary of him and keep him at arm's length. The chemistry between them was abundant, with every look and every touch, she felt almost on dizzy in his presence. Desire couldn't be trusted on its own. Desire turned people weak with hope and false promises. She wouldn't give in to temptation, not if she wanted to keep a clear head and remember who she was.

With a sigh she finally sat up and began to wash her hair with the coconut smelling shampoo, then washed her body. She wasn't sure how long she had been in the bath, for time always seemed to slip by when she was lost in thought. But the lukewarm water however, told her it must have been longer than she had intended.

Grudgingly she stepped out wrapping one towel around her slim body and another around her hair and began to dry herself. Discarding the wet towel on the floor, she wrapped a fluffy white robe around her body and stepped out into the balcony, basking in the morning sun. The view of the Labyrinth shimmered with the sunlight. This was another sight she couldn't imagine getting tired of seeing. It was utterly captivating and left her momentarily breathless.

She wondered if Jareth would take her for a tour around it one day, she doubted she would get lost if she had its King as her guide.

Staring dreamily at the sight before her, a knock on her bedroom door brought her out of the trance she was in. Pulling the edges of the robe in tighter, aware of her naked body underneath, feeling exposed and inappropriately dressed for receiving guests, specifically guests who were named Jareth.

"Come in." Her voice sounded quiet and shy as she spoke but to her relief it was Gretel who entered and not the Goblin King.

"Gretel is happy to see that Lady Sarah is awake. Did Lady Sarah have a good sleep?" The elderly goblin maid was already busy at work tidying the room, stripping off the bedding and picking up Sarahs wet towel from the bathroom floor, causing Sarah to feel guilty at her mess.

"Let me help you tidy Gretel." Sarah offered.

Gretel stopped what she was doing and went from looking shocked, to bewildered, to offended in one quick flash, making Sarah feel even more guiltier at the fact she had inadvertently upset the nice maid.

"Gretel thanks Lady Sarah for her kindness." She bowed her head as she spoke. "Gretel is here to serve Lady Sarah, so Lady Sarah must not ask to help again." The maids tone was clipped making Sarah feel like she had just been put in her place. Obviously goblins were proud people and she really needed to learn more about them. After all she was just a guest in this castle and unsure of the ways here. The last thing she wanted to do was stand on the goblins toes.

"I'm very sorry Gretel for causing any offense." Sarah was sincere in her apology.

Gretel bowed her head again in acknowledgement to her mistress's apology.

"Gretel will help Lady Sarah get dressed for breakfast with the King, if Lady Sarah would like to pick out a dress."

With a polite smile she done as she was told, opening up the double doors to the wardrobe and running her hands over the soft material that were all in different pastel colors. She still couldn't believe these beautiful garments belonged to her and as much as she found them to be lovely, she felt like they weren't her style. Because of the gaps in her memory she wasn't sure what exactly her style was though. This frustrated her, how could she not know who she was.

Looking through all of the dresses she finally picked out a simple blue dress that showed off her shoulders and was pulled in at the waist with a floor length skirt. Picking out the white lace up ankle boots she enjoyed wearing the previous day she finished off her look with a little touch of Jareth's style, a white pair of leather gloves. She smiled at her quirky choice and wondered what he would say when he saw them. Grinning, feeling rather pleased with herself at her own little joke, she lay her outfit on the bed and sat down at the vanity table.

Gazing at her reflection in the mirror she noticed slight changed in her appearance compared to yesterday, she must have recovered quickly and felt better. She no longer looked tired and washed out, instead she looked well rested and her skin looked fresh with a nice healthy glow. Her eyes looked bright and the greenness seemed more vivid and clear. Here lashes seemed longer and darker, emphasizing their shape and color, making them appear more feminine looking. Lastly she took in her lips, yesterday they looked dry and pale, today they looked fuller and redder. It was amazing what a good night sleep could do.

Unwrapping the towel from her head, she began to dry her long locks, even her hair looked better, before it had been unkempt and similar to that of a birds nest. Today it looked thicker, more luscious and the color was off rich dark chocolate. Over all she was pleased by these small changes.

Gretel helped dry and style Sarah's hair into a loose updo, with small tendrils framing her face softly. Gretel was going to help Sarah with her make-up but Sarah insisted on doing it herself, much to Gretel's displeasure.

Once she had finished Gretel helped Sarah into the dress, pulling the bodice tighter than what she had done yesterday. Why did all the clothes have to feel like torture devices? She would ask Jareth for some trousers and shirts to wear instead of always being in a dress. The image of them in matching his and her outfits had Sarah giggling. That would be a sight.

"How do I look Gretel?" She asked feeling suddenly self-conscious, after looking in the mirror and seeing how the tightness of the bodice emphasized her bust, pushing it up. She really didn't want to give out the wrong impression.

"Gretel thinks Lady Sarah is beautiful and thinks King will also find Lady Sarah beautiful too."

Sarah blushed and laughed at the small goblin's small match making attempt.

"Thank you Gretel." Smiling she walked into the balcony and let her gaze wander across the view. She was beginning to feel an invisible pull every time she saw the Labyrinth, as if it was calling to her and she wanted to go to it, but still worried that she would get lost if she ventured out herself.

"Is Lady Sarah ready for breakfast?" The silken voice, that sent chills down her spine, sounded from behind. She never turned to face him, keeping her gaze firmly on the Labyrinth.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking before?" She teased, only glad he hadn't walked in on her earlier.

"Where's the fun in that, I much prefer the element of surprise." He teased back causing Sarah to gulp. The action went noticed by Jareth who smiled wickedly.

"Well most people would call barging into a woman's room without knocking rather rude." She tried so hard not to let his voice affect her in such a way, but found it difficult.

"I would hardly call it barging in. You didn't even know I was here." Jareth laughed at her.

"Well rule number one don't just appear in my room. You must be a gentleman and knock before I allow you to enter." Her voice was filled with humor as she spoke.

Jareth laughed again at her, but still she didn't turn to look at him.

"As you wish my Lady." He came over and stood beside her, following the direction of her gaze with curiousity. "What do you think of my Labyrinth Sarah?"

Sarah looked at him quizzically feeling suddenly light headed.

"That's odd." She replied rubbing her forehead. "I feel like you've asked me that before." She searched his face but he gave nothing away, he only looked at her with the faintest hint of amusement. "I want to tell you that it's a piece of cake but that doesn't make any sense does it?." She focused on the sight before her as she concentrated on the memory but nothing came of it, much to Jareth's relief. He really needed to speak to Geneva before any other memories, big or small were unleashed.

"Anyway your Labyrinth is beautiful, I can't stop looking at it every time I come out here. It's-" She stopped what she was about to say feeling somewhat embarrassed and silly.

"It's what Sarah?" Jareth asked encouragingly.

She hesitated a moment longer then said,

"It's like it's calling to me." She smiled, chancing a look at the Goblin King, expecting him to mock her, but he didn't instead he looked pleased.

Jareth didn't think she was being silly; in fact he was delighted by this news. She was turning into a Fae quicker than he could have hoped; he saw all the changes in her appearances, as soon as he laid eyes on her and until now didn't think it was even more possible for her too look anymore captivating, yet here she was. But the news that pleased him the most was learning that she felt a calling towards the Labyrinth. This was no mere coincidence, this was a connection and a sign that the Labyrinth was calling to its Queen. Like Jareth it also knew who Sarah was, or rather who she would become. It was just she, who needed to find that out and realize. This news was a welcoming good start however, and it left him feeling joyous and hopeful, putting Jareth in a great mood for the rest of the day.

"Shall we go for breakfast?" He asked, extending his arm out to her. If she wanted him to act more gentleman like then of course, he would. He was pleased to notice she didn't hesitate when she took it.

"Yes please, I'm starving." She smiled up at Jareth, whose breath caught at the mere sight of her. He would have gladly kept her in her room all day, not letting her out of his arms, if it meant he could stare into those green eyes. Banishing all thoughts from his mind he winked back at her.

"Oh Sarah I forgot to say, nice gloves." Laughing they headed to the library where they would now have all their meals together.

Breakfast had been enjoyable enough as they sat in conversation, which resulted in no arguments. The only time they almost came close to one was when he had given her a row for going to pick up Margo, when she had begun to cry. Sarah was going to ignore him and pick up the small girl anyway, when he explained the reason why she couldn't.

"Sarah listen to me, I am not being cruel but if you pick her up you could interfere with the process of her claiming a family." He simply said. "If you show the child comfort and kindness she could become attached to you and if that happens then she wouldn't be able to go to a family. Her attachment would be to you and you alone."

Sarah looked down at the small girl and smiled, letting her mind wander, wondering what it would be like if this small child were hers. Pushing the selfish thought to the back of her mind, she focused on the small child; this was about Margo not her. This was Margo's chance to find a family, one that would love her and take care of her.

She turned her gaze onto Jareth who had been watching her intently, he had seen the look of need pass over her face, and was hopeful that one day she would want her own children, with him of course.

"If that's the case then why are you allowed to hold them? Wouldn't there be a chance that the child will become attached to you?"

Jareth laughed at his beloved, who never failed to impress him with her willingness to learn and open up her mind to the ways of the Underground. A Queen in waiting she most definitely was. He would teach her about the Underground, so that when that day came she would be prepared.

"Good question Sarah. The wished away cannot form connections to me because of my magic; it acts as a barrier between us. Yes I can use magic to comfort and soothe them." He said quickly, for he seen the next question on her lips. "But it also blocks any emotional sentiments. I am the maker of dreams and this is part of my duty, my duty is also to the child. I need to find them loving families. So my magic works in all ways."

Sarah felt herself softening at his words, even though he had a temper at times, and acted like an arrogant swine, he could also be this soft and gentle person who sat before her. This was a side she saw so rarely but when she did glance it, it made her stomach tighten and a warm feeling wash over her.

When breakfast was over Jareth transported her and Margo to the castle in the middle of the Realms. A place where all members of the different Underground races could meet peacefully and safe, as the castle remained neutral to all the members of the Underground. It was here Margo would come to claim her new family.

When they first arrived Sarah looked around in wonderment. The castle was beautiful and seemed to glow, it emanated a sense of calm and peace and she felt relaxed. Although it still didn't stop her from feeling decidedly out of place however. Arriving on the arm of the Goblin King was maybe not the best of ideas and when she had tried to pull her arm away, he held onto her even tighter. He did not feel the slightest bit uncomfortable, in fact he looked proud and happy to have her on his arm. All eyes seemed to be on them, or rather on her, the newcomer who was on the arm of the Goblin King. The curiously wondered who she was making Sarah feel at once very self-conscious. She hadn't realized just how many people there would be here either.

Hundreds of Fae, Elves and Goblins were walking towards the castle, some were just here to observe the tradition of the claiming and others were here to stand before the child in the hope of being claimed. The atmosphere was electric and everyone appeared joyous to the occasion.

She noticed how the Fae and Elves were truly beautiful to behold and how graceful and elegant they were. They didn't look old, instead some appeared more powerful with years worth of knowledge and wisdom, making them seem older and wiser. But none of them seemed to compare to Jareth though. He seemed to naturally exude power and command attention wherever he went.

Walking to the end of the Grand Hall he indicated for Sarah to take a seat on the front row, while he and Margo sat on the stage in front. Again she noticed how Jareth didn't seem to mind being in front of so many people; in fact he instead relished it. Sarah was just glad that she didn't have to go up there. It was one thing to accompany the Goblin King to such an event; it was another to sit by his side in front of so many. That role was reserved for his Queen, which she was not.

Her stomach twisted nervously as she thought of her previous conversation with Gretel, but soon all thoughts were banished when Jareth began to speak.

"Thank you everyone for coming along, today I bring with me a little girl called Margo, who was wished away by her big brother. He chose not to run my Labyrinth to win her back so now she is looking for a family. As always Margo will claim her new family and the vow will be made. So let's begin."

Sarah watched with the curious eyes of an interloper, as Jareth sat down with Margo in his lap, and as one by one, people dropped to her knees before the small child. Margo seemed to know what to do as she cupped their faces in her small hands. After a moment or two, if nothing happened, the person would kiss the small girls hand and walk away respectfully. This process was repeated over and over again, with Sarah watching on with wonderment and with every new person who knelt before Margo, she held her breath in anticipation and waited, not sure exactly what for.

Little Margo was behaving so well and appeared to be very content and happy, not at all phased by all of the unfamiliar faces, who passed before her. She sat happily in Jareth's lap, while they both made things look effortless and easy. A couple of times his gaze flickered across to Sarah and a smile curved his lips. Having his beloved watching him was the most euphoric experience of all. He just couldn't wait for the day in which she would be sitting by his side.

The process seemed to go on for a while and never once did the atmosphere seem to change from being happy and calm, which surprised Sarah. She wondered how all the people who had been rejected would feel, as no-one seemed at all bitter. In fact they seemed respectful of Margo and the situation. She wondered how long this tradition had been going on for, that everyone could be so respectful towards.

The excitement in Sarah never seemed to diminish either, as she waited with every breath. Wondering who would be the lucky people Margo claimed. After that thought it didn't seem to take long.

An Elf woman with long red hair and a shy smile knelt before Margo and when the small child cupped the woman's face a second passed, before they seemed to be engulfed in a warm light. Margo could be heard laughing, as the woman sobbed with happiness and joy. The audience at once stood to their feet clapping as the small child claimed her family. Sarah stood up too and clapped, watching the scene before her eyes; a tear trickling down her own cheek, as she watched the woman become a mother.

The audience quietened and sat down as Jareth rose from his chair with Margo in his arms. The Elf woman took a step back and knelt before them.

"It brings me much joy to announce that Margo has claimed her new mother." There was a loud applause from the room and a smile tugged at his lips. "What is your name?" He asked the woman.

"My name your Majesty is Rose." She whispered.

"Are you prepared to take the vow for this child?" Jareth spoke was an authoritative voice, for he had these words imprinted in his mind

"Yes I am your Majesty." The woman's voice was so full of happiness.

"Repeat after me then." Jareth looked down at the woman, looking every inch the intimidating King. "I Rose of the Elven Realm."

"I Rose of the Elven Realm." She repeated, her voice wobbling slightly.

"Promise to love, cherish and care for this child."

"Promise to love, cherish and care for this child."

"To protect her from harms way."

"To protect her from harms way."

"And to love her for all of eternity."

"And to love her for all of eternity."

A long light seemed to appear from nowhere, intertwining around the small child and new mother, as the vow had sealed the new bond between them.

"Here is your daughter." Jareth's voice was so soft as he placed little Margo in the arms of the woman, who seemed so overcome with joy and emotion. She kissed the top of Margo's head and stroked the small girl's cheek, who in return was smiling and babbling at the sudden touch of affection. As like before warm glow, that sealed the bond, engulfed them, before turning into a small ball and disappeared. The woman took the child over to her husband, who also had been lost in the emotion. Sarah had never seen anything like this before, and didn't think she would ever forget it.

Jareth strode over to her with a smile.

"What do you think then Sarah? Is it what you imagined it to be?"

She gazed up at him and smiled, unable to believe that this man had just made the dreams of that family come true. That feeling tightened in her stomach and all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"That was so…so…" She couldn't find the proper words to describe it, nothing that she could come up with even seemed close to the truth. "Amazing. Look how happy they are." Her gaze flickered over to the new family, who were currently being congratulated.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Sarah. Shall I introduce you to them?"

Sarah nodded, but felt guilty for intruding on the new family's moment.

Placing her hand in his arm automatically, without him having to offer her first, he took her to the new family and introduced her to them.

"May I introduce you to Lady Sarah?" His voice was silky and sure, as he spoke.

Rose and her husband bowed their heads to Sarah in respect.

"It's a pleasure Lady Sarah." Rose smiled, holding her new daughter close to her chest.

"The pleasure is all mines, really. That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Thank you for letting me be a part of it." She smiled.

Rose looked at Sarah, with bewilderment, and smiled approvingly at her.

"You will see much more claiming's." Rose said while little Margo extended her hands out to Sarah, after her conversation with Jareth she did not take the child. "It's alright Lady Sarah, the claiming has been done." Rose reassured her and reluctantly not wanting to let her go, she placed her daughter in Sarah's arms.

Sarah held the girl close to her and smiled down at the child. Her eyes were big and brown and looked so happy. The small girl cupped Sarah's face and squeezed her eyes shut, a warmth tingled Sarah's cheeks and traveled down her body to her heart. Unable to stop herself Sarah shut her own eyes, and the images that filled her mind, caused her to gasp out loud. She had the feeling of immense happiness and the feeling of love flowed through her. As she saw three pairs of eyes gazing back at her adoringly, two little boys and a little girl. She heard the word mummy come from them before the warmth was removed from her face.

She steadied her breathing before opening her eyes, and looked down at the small child.

"Thank you." She whispered and kissed the little girls hair before handing her back to her mummy. The little girl had showed Sarah, her own dreams.

Jareth had watched as Margo placed her hands on Sarah, a sign that she could be trusted. What he saw on Sarah's face, shook him to the core, as the look of pure love passed over her. He didn't need to see her eyes, for the emotion was so strong as it passe. He wondered immediately what it was that she saw, but knew he could not ask. For dreams to come true, the dreamer must be the person to speak them. By forcing her, the dreams would break and shatter. He could not do that to her.

"Let's head to the celebration." Jareth smiled.

For the rest of the day they joined in with the celebrations and went to the feast, and watched little Margo be blessed into her new family. The evening was enjoyable and the basked in each others company.

Sarah had been the happiest she had been and Jareth seemed so relaxed teasing and flirting with her, she even flirted back. A couple of times when they were apart, their gazes somehow managed to find each other and lock on. Sarah would be the one to turn, breaking the spell, while smiling to herself. The bystanders had watched this little game they were playing, with much enjoyment. It was so rare to see the Goblin King look so obviously happy. This game went on for the rest of the night until at last they were back in the castle beyond the Goblin City.

Walking her to her bedroom, they stopped and looked down at each other.

"Thank you for tonight, I really appreciate it." She smiled up at the Goblin King, who's eyes shone and sparkled, with an intensity that left her breathless.

"The pleasure was mine dear Sarah."

"Good night." She whispered letting her eyes wander from his lips to his eyes. He smirked at the gesture, trying so hard to fight the temptation to pull her into his arms and kiss her so.

"Good night Sarah." He bowed his head and went to walk off, only to have his arm pulled back. Looking up at him Sarah smiled shyly and standing up on her tiptoes, she pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek, before entering her bedroom.

Jareth stood in a dreamlike daze, touching the spot where her lips had brushed him, the spot that still tingled, leaving an exquisite ache at her gentle touch. Was it possible to fall in love with the same person twice in one lifetime? Smiling he disappeared to his own bed chamber feeling happier than he done in a long while.

* * *

Meanwhile word of Jareth and Lady Sarah had spread around all of the Underground Realms, with claims that she was to be his Queen, although it hadn't been announced yet.

Jedikiah, King of Dubha, Realm of the darkness, sat on his throne in quiet contemplation of the news he had just received.

So, Jareth the Goblin King, had a woman with him and this woman would possibly be his Queen. He was not at all surprised at the news, but still didn't want to believe it possible. An heir would be born one day taking over the crown of the Goblin City. No. He would not allow that. The Gobin City was rightfully his, and he would be damned if he let someone take what was his away again.

Too long had he been hiding in the shadows, too long had he been ruler of darkness, of men, Fae, Elves and Goblins who were damned and cursed to live in this prison for all of eternity. There souls turned black with the sins they had committed.

No, it was time that the Norads rose from the darkness and the shadows, to claim back what was his once and for all. He would need to take his time and plan his move if he wanted to successfully destroy Jareth.

Laughing, he crushed the letter he had received in his hand before setting it alight, watching it burn to ash.

**Well what did you think of this chapter then, as I said at the beginning this wasn't a planned chapter lol so I wasn't sure where I was going with it in the end lol. But I like how I ended it with the slight dark cliff-hanger. I wasn't planning on revealing that until further on, but I felt it would flow better if I put it there. The next chapter also wasn't planned lol. I have a little story planner with the song lyrics and a brief plot line of what I want to happen, but when writing I sometimes get carried away and I never know which direction I will be going in lol. I am writing this story as I go along, so I hope I don't take too long updating. Next update will either be the 29th or 30th, before I'm back at work. As always thank you for taking the time to read it xx K**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I do no own anything regarding the Labyrinth books and film.**

**Here is my 2****nd**** unexpected chapter lol, also so sorry for it being a few days late. I haven't been well and with two small girlies to look after and work, I've been pre-occupied. I hope you like it though. The song lyrics are from Will Young's 'Jealousy.' Happy Reading.**

**Chapter Eight**

**And it feels like jealousy**

**And it feels like I can't breathe**

Almost a week had passed since Sarah and Jareth had seen Margo claim her new family and during that time Sarah was bored and restless. She had spent her days cooked up in the castle on her own, as Jareth was away fulfilling more of his Kingly duties. She wouldn't have minded if it hadn't been for the simple fact he didn't even tell her that he was leaving, he didn't even say goodbye. He just left and she wasn't sure when he would be back. This left her in a state of unrest. She actually missed him. From their meals and their chats, her days felt empty without him.

After that night things had changed between them and the next morning she was excited to see how things with Jareth would be. Whether her little abrupt kiss on the cheek and the time they had spent together meant anything. She swore that her lips still tingled with his touch the next again day and although she would fight her feelings, a little part of her wanted to feel more for him. But then she had woken to the news that he had gone, leaving her feeling disappointed to say the least. After days with no word from him she felt angry and swore to herself that the next time she seen his arrogant cocky face, she was going to punch him.

On the seventh day, Sarah woke up early feeling restless still. Where could he be that had taken him away for so long? Was he alright? Was he hurt? The questions swam in her mind.

Getting out of bed she walked to the one place that gave her comfort in her solitude, the balcony. The pull from the Labyrinth was getting stronger and she found it harder to resist but still she feared going in it herself. Not without Jareth as her guide and with him gone she had to keep pushing away the strong urge just to go.

Letting her gaze settle on the familiar view she sighed. At that same moment there was a knock on her door. She grew excited at the thought that Jareth had finally returned but when she saw Gretel, she couldn't help but fail to hide the disappointment that filled her. Where is he? She thought, not having to wait long for an answer.

"Gretel comes with news for Lady Sarah that the King is back and will be expecting you to have breakfast with him."

With that news Sarah's head whipped up to look at the elderly maid, excitement coursing through her veins. He was back and so she wanted to go see him straight away.

"Gretel where is he?" She tried to keep her voice calm in front of Gretel, but failed as her voice came out in a rushed squeak.

"Gretel seen him going into his study-" Sarah cut the goblin off by jumping up and running towards the door, not caring that she was still in her nightdress. She heard the goblins protests but continued down the corridor towards Jareth's office. As she moved closer she heard the sound of voices coming from around the corner, so slowed her walking down to listen.

She could make out the familiar sound of Jareth's smooth voice and the other was an unfamiliar woman's voice. Feeling her stomach twist, she peeked around the corner and gazed at the tender scene in front of her.

Jareth was standing, tall and majestic, his gaze lingering on a beautiful woman with long white hair and a white dress, she almost seem to glow. Jareth was holding one of her hands and with the other, she placed it gently against Jareth's cheek as he nodded his head in agreement to something that had been said. The gesture was so intimate and familiar between them; it caused the knot in Sarah's stomach to tighten even more. Leaning back against the wall she felt so stupid. He was the King, of course he had other woman, but what he and this woman shared seemed to be much more. Sarah was nothing compared to her, she was plain and simple and this woman was radiant, although she didn't get a good glance at her face. She saw the tender look in Jareth's eye and felt her heart sink.

So this was where he had been all this time, with her. Feeling deflated, she walked back to her room and closed the door thankful that Gretel had left.

She felt so incredibly foolish for allowing herself to feel anything, no matter how small it was, for Jareth. He had left her alone for a week to be with another woman. She felt jealousy spike through her and had the sudden urge to fling things about the room in a tantrum. Instead she ran out to the balcony taking solace in the view of the Labyrinth. If it wasn't for the fact she would need to pass his study, she would have gone straight to the Labyrinth forgetting a guide, and forgetting her stupid fear of going in alone. She wanted to rid herself of all of the confusion and jealousy and be free for a little while.

Taking deep breaths she tried to compose herself and reason with her mind. She had no right to feel jealous. She didn't know Jareth well and he hadn't promised anything to her. So really she had no reason to hold this against him. He was the King and a man, and of course he had needs and desires. She didn't even have feelings for him, she just…She sighed, unable to finish that sentence for she had no clue how she felt about anything anymore.

* * *

Jareth had been away for a week and now that he was back all he could think about was her. He needed to see her, to hear her, to feel her and couldn't wait.

He had to leave and meet with the other leaders of the Realms. King Avery of Halenfrey, Realm of the Elves and King Granton of Breagha, Realm of the Faes. Word had spread about movements from the North, from the Realm of Darkness. Dubha was stirring and more people were committing sins, giving their souls over to the darkness and turning into Norads. Murder was the worst sin anyone could commit in the Underground. After such an act their souls would turn black and they would get sent to Dubha, a purgatory worse than hell.

No-one knew why exactly things were moving, so the leaders sent spies to watch the dark land and send back any information of anything going on. Whatever they were planning wouldn't be good and all the leaders had to be on high alert. So far though Dubha hadn't done anything and appeared to be no threat. But they still had to be cautious.

So now he was back in his castle sitting across from Geneva. She had been waiting for his return after news from Rupert that the King wanted to talk to her. Jareth had been pleased to see his friend and once they had sat down, spoke about the issues that plagued his mind.

"Why can't she remember me but she can remember the Labyrinth and all of her friends?" This was the question that he needed to know the most.

A small smile appeared on Geneva's face but her eyes remained cold and shielded.

"I'm not sure Jareth; all I can suggest is that when she was trapped in the unknown, memories began to re-surface. But before your memory came back to her she had woken." She looked solemnly at Jareth. "Or perhaps her will is much stronger than we believe. She is incredibly strong and spirited."

He sighed rubbing his chin absentmindedly.

"Why is her will still so strong? She fights me every turn she gets. I thought once her heart had picked the Labyrinth she would…" He didn't know what she would do, but he knew what he wanted her to do and that was fall into his arms and declare her love to him once and for all.

Geneva made a sound that could have been considered a laugh, but it sounded more like a cold shrill.

"Sarah is strong and part of her fights. I do not know the answer that you seek there, only that you should think more highly of her. You can't expect her to love you, when she doesn't remember you. You must fight for her, like she has fought for everything. She fought your Labyrinth and won, she fought for her brother and family and won, she fought the unknown darkness and won. So now maybe you should fight more for her. You must at least try Jareth."

He scoffed at her words.

"I am trying but she doesn't make things easy for me."

Geneva made that sound again but this time it sounded like a chuckle.

"No I don't suppose she does. Sarah will prove herself worthy of you but you cannot force her Jareth. You need to realize that."

He scowled at the woman before him but she didn't flinch, she just looked amused.

"It's infuriating, I finally have her here yet she's just as far from me. Every time I think I get close to her, something happens. Some of her memories are coming back, and when I had the wished away child under my care she asked what she was. What do I tell her?"

Geneva sat back against the chair and thought for a moment. The mortal girl was surprising her all the time. Yes she knew Sarah was strong and determined but she hadn't realised just how much.

"The first thing you should do is give her something that she wants. Make her trust you. Prove to her how you feel. Secondly Sarah can't know the truth, so in order to protect her you must lie."

Jareth visibly flinched at that. He was many things but a liar he wasn't.

"You must reverse her story, tell her that she was wished away and the runner did not fight for her. Tell her she was an older child so didn't need to claim a family. That's why she ended up at your castle. Maybe that will stop her curiosity surrounding her family. She can't know her past Jareth."

Jareth pondered this idea for a moment, yes it sounded good but would it work? What if it just made her even more curious about her family? Sighing he knew he had to have something to tell her, as the truth didn't seem to be an option.

"I must go Jareth, I have things to take care of."

Taking her hand he led her out of his study. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Have courage Jareth and give her time." She looked sad as she spoke her next words. "Love is worth waiting and fighting for." She ran her hand over his cheek as he nodded in agreement, an understanding passing before them.

Then she left leaving Jareth to think over her words. He would do what she asked but first he would need to find out what Sarah wanted and what would make her happy enough to start trusting him.

He looked forward to seeing her again, as he waited for the appropriate time for breakfast to arrive so that he could finally go to her. He had missed her terribly and knowing that she was here at the castle waiting for him, made him want to get home faster.

So when it was time he went to her door and knocked. He was expecting her to answer straight away but nothing happened. Knocking again, this time louder, he waited. Again nothing happened.

Pacing the hall in front of her door he wondered where she was, so called for Gretel who appeared at once, trembling before him as she bowed down low.

"Gretel where is Lady Sarah?" He asked towering over the small nervous goblin.

Gretel looked shocked by his question.

"Gretel has just been with Lady Sarah, she is in her room but isn't dressed yet. She looks sad."

Jareth gazed at the door and wondered what happened while he was gone that could possibly make her feel that way.

"Why is she sad?" Jareth asked sternly.

The goblin shook her head.

"Gretel doesn't know. Lady Sarah has been moody since King has been away. Then when Gretel told Lady Sarah King was back, she looked happy and ran out to greet King."

Jareth frowned, Sarah hadn't come to see him, he would have remembered that. Looking back, he remembered walking Geneva out of his office and wondered if Sarah had seen them together. Was she sulking? Could it be that she was jealous?

He didn't want her to be jealous for he wanted her to know how much he cared for her, but still if she was he couldn't help feeling a little bit pleased. If she felt jealous then perhaps there was hope after all that she felt something for him. A smirk curved his lips.

"Thank you Gretel that will be all. Leave us please. She will call you when she needs you."

The small goblin bowed her head then left.

Jareth braced himself, he would have to tread carefully with Sarah, not knowing how her mood would be. The last thing he wanted was to come back to her and have an argument. They were both fiercely stubborn in these matters.

A crystal appeared in his hand transporting him into Sarah's room. Looking around it appeared to be empty but he knew at once where she would be and that pleased him also.

Walking slowly to the balcony he looked at her sitting there, her gaze focused on the Labyrinth, as she sat in quiet contemplation. A faraway look was etched onto her beautiful face. Since he had been gone for a week, he noticed even more changes in her appearance as she radiated beauty and calmness. She was utterly breath taking to behold.

She sat with her long brown hair falling over one shoulder and down across her breast, her face was pale but she seemed healthy, with a soft pink tinge to her cheeks. Her lips looked fuller and red, and her eyes, her eyes seemed even greener than ever. She was wearing a plain blue nightdress that showed off the creaminess of her smooth shoulders and arms. Her bare feet were tucked underneath her and her arms were outstretched hugging her knees.

"Hello Sarah have you missed me?" He teased, wondering how she would react.

She never turned to face him; instead she held her gaze over the Labyrinth and sighed.

"I did actually; it's been too quiet without you here." She took the goblin King by surprise with her voice, as she sounded calm. She even managed a small smile.

This was not what Jareth was expecting; he thought she was going to be angry and jealous. Instead she seemed fine. Perhaps she was not jealous or upset at all and if that was the case, perhaps that meant she felt nothing for him.

"Maybe I should go away more often then?" He teased again, wondering if he could push her. Instead she laughed.

"Maybe you should, so that I can get peace and quiet. You can't help going away every now and again though you are King after all." She smiled again, turning to look at him at last.

Jareth tried to search her face for any sign but her emotions seemed veiled.

He raised an arched eyebrow up at her and smiled.

"I know where I would rather be and that's here. Going away is always so tedious." Taking a seat opposite Sarah, he flung one leg over the side and sat back.

She laughed at his demeanour. His tight leggings really did leave nothing to the imagination. Removing her gaze from that area, hoping she hadn't been seen, which she had, she flicked her gaze back to the Labyrinth. Her body tingled at the view and the pull was felt at once.

"It's always better if you have something to come back too as well." Her voice was quiet as she spoke and Jareth saw the blush that deepened her cheeks.

'Ahh' he thought 'here it's finally coming.'

"Luckily I do have something to come back too?" He toyed with her wondering how she would react, but there was no argument or anger that followed, much to his confusion. She was being completely rational and it was unnerving. Where was his temperamental, stubborn Sarah?

"That's good. I think if I were in your place I would look forward to coming back to this view." She smiled warmly.

"Are you alright Sarah?" He asked feeling, unnerved and genuinely concerned by her behaviour.

"What-" Her gaze flicked over to him. "Yes I'm fine thanks. So where did you go that took you away for so long?" She was genuinely interested when she asked but tried to hide the curiosity she felt about that woman. Wondering if he would even mention her.

He sighed, already bored with her question.

"I had to meet with the leaders of the other Realms; they are worried about the Realm of Darkness." He rolled his eyes as he spoke. "They always worry about that place but nothing ever happens."

Sarah frowned at him.

"What's the Realm of Darkness?" She asked with a genuine interest.

"Maybe we can discuss this later Sarah, I would like to teach you all about the Underground but right now I just want to enjoy being back."

"You want to teach me…about the Underground. But…why?" She stammered.

Jareth couldn't tell her about the fact he wanted her as his Queen one day. It was too soon, much to his own impatient annoyance. He knew Geneva was right and that he had to win her first.

"Well you are a subject of the Underground and therefore should know about where you live."

Jareth thought he saw a flicker of disappointment in her eyes but before he was sure, it had gone. She did feel disappointed, although she didn't know why. She kept going over the conversation with Gretel, where she had told her that Jareth loved her and wanted her to be Queen. Sarah was even more convinced now that the elderly maid was mistaken. After seeing Jareth with that woman she knew that to be the case. How could he want her as a Queen when he had that woman? No, the maid was definitely mistaken on that point, she was sure. Although she felt disappointed that Jareth was taken, it also made her feel more comfortable in the knowledge that maybe now she could relax in his presence since there was no hidden agenda.

Jareth watched Sarah and could see her in deep thought. She sat in her chair looking intently on the Labyrinth with a look of loneliness on her face. It was then that he knew what to do.

"Unfortunately I cannot make breakfast this morning, not that you are in any way dressed for it." He laughed as she blushed at his comment. The nightdress did nothing but flatter her. "I have a meeting to attend to. But if it's acceptable, I would like you to join me for lunch."

She smiled at him sweetly and nodded. Was he going back to his woman? She wondered, trying to trample down these thoughts at once.

"Yes that will be good thank you." Jareth stood up and bowed his head with a smile, a crystal appearing in his hands. "See you later Sarah." And with that he transported himself away. Watching Jareth with his crystals and seeing him disappearing always left Sarah feeling amazed. She wondered what else he could do with his magic.

Pulling herself together Sarah went and ran herself a bath and spent some time relaxing before meeting Jareth for lunch. Although she felt incredibly confused about certain things at the moment, one thing she did know for sure was that having Jareth near her felt much better than not having him there. Even if it did come in the form of friendship.

* * *

Jareth transported himself back to his office and formed an idea in his mind. After watching Sarah and seeing the look of loneliness upon her beautiful face he immediately knew what he had to do in order to gain her trust. Just as Geneva had suggested.

The only thing was he had to put something in plan first to keep the truth of her past from her. So returning back to his office he sat down on his couch and called for his loyal servant Rupert.

He appeared instantly and bowed down to his King.

"Rupert I need you to go and bring me some friends over for lunch." With a cunning smile upon his handsome face, he gave the goblin special instructions before he left.

Feeling smug and satisfied her put his feet up on the table and waited.

**So a little bit of jealousy there for Sarah to keep her on her toes and keep her thinking about her feelings for Jareth. The story is getting there, and slowly as we move on things will get clearer. It is turning into a little bit of fantasy, which I hope you like. Everything has a purpose and it will build up to something. So I do hope you keep reading on. I'm not one to beg and ask for reviews, as I'm writing this just for the sheer enjoyment lol but feel free to leave feedback. I wouldn't mind knowing what you like or dislike about it so far.**

**A couple of questions for you- What do you think is going on between Geneva and Jareth and secondly- who do you think Jareth's friends are? Lol the second question will be answered in the next chapter, which will either be put up tomorrow (3/6/14) or Wednesday (4/6/14).**

**Also the Realms- Halenfrey Realm of the Elves, I just made up lol. **

**Breagha, Realm of the Faes is Scottish Gaelic for the word beautiful. So it basically means home to the beautiful.**

**And Dubha, Realm of Darkness. Is actually Scottish Gaelic for darkness. I hope you like this. The next chapter is a planned one; these last two chapters weren't planned. So I hope you like the direction its going in and keep reading on. Xx K**

**P.S I have been a tad naughty and started researching my 2****nd**** piece of fanfiction. It's not a Labyrinth one and I have no intention of publishing it until I have completed this piece. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything with regards to the Labyrinth book or film.**

**Sorry this chapter is so late, I've had problems with my eyesight and haven't been able to look at my screen. The good news is I get my new glasses tomorrow, woohoo. So here is the next chapter. The song lyrics are from Queens 'Friends will be friends.' Happy reading.  
**

**Chapter 9**

**It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust**

**Friends will be friends**

**When you're in need of love they give you care and attention**

While Jareth waited for his visitors to arrive, he thought about Sarah's behavior. Whatever he was expecting when he seen her again, that was not it. She was so calm and reasonable, but also seemed to be aloof towards him, as if she was keeping something back. She was such an enigma, a puzzle much harder to work out than his Labyrinth.

He couldn't understand her, so he figured out a way to make her happy, to perhaps win her trust and prove himself to her. If he had his way he wouldn't be doing this now, he was selfish when it came to his beloved Sarah and wanted nothing more than to keep her all to himself. But for things to progress, he needed to try at least.

So he waited for Rupert to come back with his guests and while he waited he watched Sarah in his crystal. When he first saw her, she was in the bath. Normally he would have given her privacy, but since her modesty was hidden by bubbles he didn't see any harm in it. She just lay back with her head against the porcelain bath; her eyes were closed so he couldn't see their green depths. How he loved those eyes.

When she stirred in the water, he watched as she washed her hair, lathering in the soap, dragging her finger nails over her scalp before rinsing the soapy foam. At that point, he thought it best to stop watching as she went to wash her body, as carnal thoughts began to enter his mind and he couldn't let that happen. Yet. Not when he had guests coming.

He paced his room for a while wondering how long it would take for Rupert to come back with company. He had things to discuss with them, and wasn't looking forward to it. Him lying to Sarah was one thing, but her friends' lying was something else. After all they were fiercely loyal to her; they had helped her beat his Labyrinth going against the wishes of their King. He hadn't punished them severely enough for their treachery, so hoped that they would help with this small problem to make up for their past deeds.

A knock at the door sounded and when he said 'enter' Rupert walked in, his head bent low in a bow.

"Your Majesty I have brought your friends, as you wished."

Jareth smirked sitting at his desk with his feet on top.

"Send them in."

Rupert bowed in acknowledgement before inviting the guests into the room. In walked Sir Didymus, without Ambrosia, followed by the giant beast that was called Ludo, and finally Hoggle who looked nervous and skittish in the presence of the Goblin King. These were Sarah's good friends from the last time she was in the Labyrinth.

"That will be all Rupert thank you."

The goblin bowed his head once more, before leaving the Goblin King in the company of the three mismatched goblins.

"Your Majesty it is an honor to be called upon you once more." Sir Didymus said, taking off his hat and bowing down low, in an exaggerated movement.

"King fwend." Ludo said while Hoggle remained quiet.

Jareth sneered at their failed attempts of gratitude. He knew they didn't want to be there, not in his presence anyway. He knew that they didn't like him, that he no longer brought fear to them, or that they respected him as there King. They had betrayed him to help her, they had befriended her, and they had even cared for her. It was because of them that he lost her that first time, and make no mistake he would not lose her this time.

But he knew that this was the only way, it would make her happy to see her friends, she would be grateful to him and happy. Maybe to the point that she would begin to trust him, to see him as more. Yes, he had to do this, even if he truly didn't want to.

"You will be curious to know why you are here." He leered at the three goblins, who looked somewhat uncomfortable, well two of the goblins did. Ludo, he admitted he didn't have any problem with; he was simply a gentle giant with no understanding in such matters. But the other two, no he didn't mind the fact that they looked worried and cautious. They should be. "I can assure you that there will be no punishment regarding your treachery towards your King." He saw them visibly panic; they obviously had no trust in him. "However, matters have arisen in which I need your help. Normally I wouldn't have called upon the likes of _you__-_" He hissed, reassuring them that if he had any other choice they wouldn't be here now. "But this matter is delicate and you three will be useful."

"Your Majesty." Sir Didymus said, "Pray tell, what is this matter in which you speak of. How may we be of service to you?"

"Be a service to him, I aint doin nuthin for him." Hoggle finally piped in. Yes he had once feared the Goblin King, he had done things for him, such as giving Sarah the peach, things that he hadn't wanted to do. All because of fear. But now he was nervous yes, scared no. He had enough of this King and all of his arrogance. This King who had cost him his very first friend. He remembered Sarah fondly when he had first met her. She had wanted to get into the Labyrinth and had scolded him for hunting fairies. Until she had picked one up and it bit her. Sure it took him a while to realize that she would be a true friend to him, but by the time he had, it was too late. She had won the Labyrinth and had gone. He hadn't seen her again and he missed her. Now this King wanted something from him and he was having none of it. He wouldn't be pushed into something. He wouldn't let this King take anything else away from him. He had his pride.

The King simply sneered down at him. Jareth had suspected that the goblin had been somewhat infatuated by Sarah, who could blame him really for she was beautiful, but seeing the little goblin now, so defensive he wondered if he still had such an affection towards her. If he did then he could certainly use that to his advantage.

"Dear dear Hoghead, is that anyway to speak to your King." The goblin didn't look at him; he just stood awkwardly not wanting to be in this room, and in his presence. "Maybe you will change your mind when you hear what I have to say." He grinned knowingly.

"I aint gonna change my mind."

Jareth stood up and towered over the two smaller goblins, Ludo was bigger than him but he didn't feel threatened by the simple beast. He would make it easy and just get it over with. "Sarah is here in my castle." He said with a satisfied smile, as Hoggle immediately turned his attention to the King.

"You're lying." Hoggle said, surely it couldn't be true, surely his friend Sarah wouldn't have come back here. Back to him, that King.

Jareth laughed at how predictable the goblin was.

"I can show you." Conjuring a crystal, making sure Sarah was decent first, he showed them the crystal. Sarah was sitting in her chair in the balcony, gazing over the Labyrinth. There was no mistaking where she was.

Hoggle's eyes widened as he gazed at her. She was older but yes, it was indeed his friend. And she was here but-

"Why?" He asked suspiciously. Sarah had won the Labyrinth, had won back her brother and her freedom, so why would she ever come back to this place.

"The day she won my Labyrinth we made a deal. On her 21st birthday she would come back here, and she would be my Queen." He answered truthfully, he had to otherwise they would grow suspicious and not help him. And that would not do.

"She's to be your-" Hoggle said unable to say the offending word. Sarah was too good for Jareth, she should not be made to be his Queen, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was happy that she was here again. Selfish as that was.

"My Queen yes." Jareth was satisfied by the look of horror on the goblins face.

"So what is it that you need help with your Majesty." Sir Didymus broke in.

Now they were getting to it, Jareth thought.

"The day of Sarah's 21st birthday things went wrong, I'm not sure exactly what happened all I know is that Sarah went into a deep dark sleep. She had to make a choice follow her will; and she would stay in the Aboveground. Or follow her heart and she would wake up here. So here she is." He finished rather smugly.

Hoggle looked shocked to say the least. If she followed her heart here it meant that she wanted to truly be here, so did that mean she also wanted to be with him, as his Queen. Surely not. Sarah was too bright and too beautiful for the likes of Jareth. But if what he said was true, then maybe she did love the scoundrel. He couldn't stop the frown from forming on his lips.

"Can we see her?" Sir Didymus asked.

"Sarah fwend." Ludo the gentle beast said.

"All in good time. First I need your help." Jareth replied. "Because Sarah's heart picked the Labyrinth, everyone who knew her no longer remembers her. She too doesn't remember anything of her life in the Aboveground and cannot ever go back. Nor does she remember much from being here the first time. But she does remember you three as her friends. Before you see her we need to discuss how she came to be here, as it would be too dangerous for her to know the truth."

Hoggle laughed.

"Dangerous for her, or for you." Hoggle wasn't being brave; he was foolish and knew that he should keep his mouth shut. But Jareth didn't deserve Sarah. And she didn't deserve to be lied too.

"It's dangerous for her Higgle." He glared at the defiant goblin. "If she found out she would want to go back to that life, but she can never do it. No-one knows her, she would be heartbroken, and she is turning into a Fae."

All three, minus Ludo, knew what that meant. Faes couldn't live in the Aboveground, they could visit, but could not live there, for they would die. And a Fae with a broken heart was worse. They would live an immortal life, with much pain and heartache, never finding love or happiness again in what, too many was a cursed life. Because of the deal Sarah and Jareth had made, he didn't have a broken heart. If she had just left him and his Labyrinth, he was sure he would be living that cursed life now. If she had chosen to follow her will, he would be living that life now also. He was still in danger of that life still, if Sarah never returned her love to him. But he could not and would not think of that. Sarah would be his.

"So what must we do your Majesty?" Sir Didymus, the most sensible of the three goblins asked.

"Should Sarah ask about her life here, all you must say is that she was wished away, that the runner did not fight for her, and because she was too old didn't need to be adopted. That's how she came to live at my castle. If she asks about her memories, why she can't remember, your answer will be that's what happens when a mortal turns into a Fae. They go into a deep sleep as they change, and all memories go too."

* * *

Sarah was excited about having lunch with Jareth. She had honestly missed him while he had been away. It had been far too lonely and quiet without him. There was only so much a girl could take being surrounded by the same four walls, with no company but the elderly goblin maid every single day.

While she had been getting herself organized, she had been making mental plans in her head to ask about his trip away, although he told her some things about his trip she was genuinely interested to know more. He said he didn't want to discuss it just now, and wanted to take his time to teach her, which she of course had been pleased about. But still if she inquired about his trip then maybe, maybe she could subtly bring up that woman she had seen him with earlier. She didn't want to be too obvious because well Jareth was arrogant and would only take pleasure in mocking her, if he knew she was jealous. And she really didn't want him to know that she was jealous. She didn't even know why she was jealous still. No she would maybe drop subtle hints. But how could she ask him about the woman without him knowing she had seen them together.

With a loud groan she flopped inelegantly down onto the bed.

"Oh it's not fair." She moaned with frustration.

Suddenly a wave of familiarity hit her. The words, she had said them before and quite often she believed. She remembered standing in front of Jareth, a clock face changing time, the hands moving quickly around he face, not like the normal pace. She had been annoyed and had said those words to him. The memory was quite clear as she remembered him saying 'You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is.' She remembered seeing a crystal in his hands and him flinging it into darkness, before the image faded into nothing.

What was that, she wondered, sitting up and replaying the image in her head. So she _had_ known him before she lost her memories, but in what way. In her vision he mocked her, but she could hear the faint hint of tenderness in his voice. He had been tender to her.

Sarah got up and began to pace the room. She was so confused. Why didn't she know who she was? Why couldn't she remember anything? And why, oh why couldn't she remember him and his mocking, but tender voice.

This would be more questions she would have to ask him at lunch. Why had he been mocking her, and what had been unfair? Oh it was so frustrating having all the questions yet not clear definite answers. Sarah was even more determined to find out.

When lunch time finally arrived Gretel appeared at her door, not Jareth much to her disappointment, to escort her to the library where they always took their meals together. She hadn't been here the full time he had been away, and she was looking forward to being back in the familiar surroundings, with him. Surrounded by all those amazing books.

Smiling she walked through the door only for her eyes to meet-

"Ludo." She lunged forward and embraced the big beast, her heart welling at the sight of her friends.

"Sawah fwend." He said in that heart-warming voice she remembered.

"Sir Didymus." She knelt down and hugged the small goblin, before he took off his hat and bowed down low to her.

"My Lady, it is a pleasure to see you again."

She turned her attention to Hoggle who looked both nervous and happy to see her. His body seemed awkward and he fidgeted in her presence.

"Hoggle." She pulled the goblin into a fierce embrace and hugged him tight. "I've missed you, all of you. I'm so glad you're finally here."

"It's good your back."

Sarah looked at her friend in confusion.

"What do you mean it's good I'm back?"

Hoggle's face flamed red at is error, and all he could muster was an 'Eh.' His body looked even more awkward as he knew the Goblin King wouldn't be pleased at all by his slip up and would probably send him head first into the bog of stench.

"Hoggle thought you were away with me this past week. He didn't know it was just me who left, otherwise he would have called upon you sooner."

Jareth was glad Sarah had her back to him while he spoke, as he shot a murderous glare at the goblin. If it wasn't for his plan he would have that little traitor in the bog of eternal stench so fast he wouldn't know he was in it at first.

Sarah seemed to accept that explanation and smiled at Jareth, a smile that stirred all sort of emotions deep inside the Goblin King. She really did take his breath away at times.

"I'm glad you're all here now. Are you staying for lunch? It would be good to spend some time with you all. If-" She turned her attention back to Jareth. "It's ok with you of course?" She smiled again and as she did, her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. He couldn't and wouldn't refuse such an innocent face. The face of his beloved.

"Of course it's alright." He smiled back, feeling both confident and smug in his plan.

So they settled down to lunch and chatted for a long time. She asked Sir Didymus if he still protected the bridge at the bog, he said he did and she replied that she couldn't understand how he could deal with that smell.

"I can assure you my Lady that the air is fresh and no-one has crossed my bridge since you."

Sarah could remember meeting Sir Didymus at the bridge, but couldn't remember ever going passed it. How odd, she thought. Perhaps he had been mistaken and had mistaken her for someone else. She would let that slide for now.

"Hoggle do you still collect your jewellery?" She asked smiling at him, remembering that she had once given him a plastic bracelet that he seemed to love, but she couldn't remember why she had given it to him. Whether it was a special occasion or just out of friendship.

"Not anymore I don't."

He looked rather sheepish as he spoke, making Sarah believe that he was possibly hiding something from her, which of course he was. He didn't want to tell her that as part of his punishment for going against Jareth, he had his jewels taken off him and was forbidden from collecting anymore. But he wasn't going to tell Sarah that, especially not with _him _in the room, watching and listening to everything that went on.

Sarah wasn't stupid she could feel the animosity in the room, especially between Jareth and Hoggle. She would have to do something about that and hopefully bring the two of them closer towards being friends. Yes she would make them do something together, but what? She would have to think about that.

Jareth was watching everything and saw how happy Sarah looked as she conversed with her friends. He noted how every once in a while her gaze sought him, and she would give him a tiny hint of a smile. His plan was moving along effortlessly. Apart from a few slip ups the traitorous goblins were behaving. He didn't want to leave them alone together in case they said something to jeopardize any progress he had made with her. So he stayed, knowing that his presence was unnerving to them. Especially to Hoggle, who Jareth disliked immensely. Out of all three of the goblins Hoggle had been the biggest traitor in Jareth's eyes.

The goblins stayed and spoke to Sarah most of the day; with every hour that passed he watched as she grew visibly more animated and content. Even Hoggle was beginning to relax, almost forgetting that Jareth was still in the same room. Almost.

"Do you still see the wise old man?" Sarah asked with a smile. He had popped into her head earlier and she tried to suppress a smile. She remembered seeing him, but didn't think she had ever spoken to him. He was asleep when she saw him. Except for his hat, which was a bird.

"We still see him every now and again." Hoggle said. The last time Sarah was here, she had given the wise old an her mothers ring. What she didn't know was that Hoggle now possessed that ring. He couldn't tell her that though, for he knew Jareth would take it away. It was his only prized possession now and he treasured it, as if it had been a git from her.

"He was so fascinating to me when I saw him. Imagine having a bird as a hat." She giggled.

Once the guests had gone, Jareth escorted Sarah back to her bed chambers, stopping outside the door to say their good nights. But instead she took him completely by surprise and turned to give him a hug.

"Thank you so much for letting me see my friends Jareh, I really appreciate it. And I hope you will let them come again, if that's alright with you of course?" It had been amazing and comforting talking to her friends again. She truly did miss them. But somehow it made her feel better knowing that Jareth had gone to such efforts for her. He had brought her, her friends and she was grateful.

He saw the pleading in her eyes, and even though he already knew they would be back the next day, and the next day, he didn't want her to think he was going to give in to her so quickly. After all he was the Goblin King and though he would give everything to his beloved, he had still had to follow his plan.

"I will think about it Sarah, after all I want to teach you about the Labyrinth and what not." He smirked down at her, seeing the briefest flicker of disappointment flash in her eyes. "But I will see what I can do." He added the last part because he really didn't like seeing her disappointed. All he wanted was to make her happy.

She smiled up at him, no in fact smiled was too weak a word to describe how she looked at him. She was positively beaming at him. And it done nothing to stop the tightening of his chest and the stirring of his emotions.

"Thank you Jareth." She hugged him again pressing herself against his body. He could feel the heat of her small body through his poet shirt, could feel her ample bosom pressed against his chest, with her head lying just under his chin, so that her hair tickled his skin. She fit perfectly against him in his arms His whole body tingled and he wanted nothing more than to stay like this with her, for all of eternity.

He was not the only one to feel these sensations. Sarah felt the warmth of his skin through his thin poet shirt. She could feel her body tingle at being in such close proximity to him causing her breath to catch in her throat. She liked being this close to him it felt, welcoming and exhilarating and made her feel incredibly confused.

His posture didn't stiffen at her touch, he didn't even return the hug in anyway, he just stood there and let her hug him. What did this mean?

Pulling back from him, she blushed and looked almost shyly at him. He noticed how bright her eyes were and with her cheeks so flushed wondered if it was possible she had felt what he had. He hoped she did.

"Good night Jareth." She smiled before entering her bed chamber.

"Good night Sarah."

He would speak to Geneva again soon and discuss everything that happened. But for now he would just enjoy the fact that progress had been made. Definitely a good plan, he thought. And for the first time in a while he actually felt confident that he would finally have Sarah as his Queen.

That night both Jareth and Sarah went to bed with smiles on their faces, both pleased with the outcomes from the day.

**So I hope you liked this chapter. Although her friends are back, I'm not focusing too much on there interactions for the simple fact I want things to be more focused on Jareth and Sarah. I have two apologies to make though, the first being that I know it is slow paced, that's because I don't want to rush a romance between the two characters. Both have a lot of self discovery to do, before they get there. My second apology is this chapter makes Jareth look bad. The reason for that is because he blames her friends, especially Hoggle who was supposed to be helping him in a way, for him losing his beloved Sarah. He is a man who holds grudges.**

**The next chapter is about Sarah finally getting her wish which results in something special happening to her. But you need to see what that is lol. Oh I'm mean. As always thank you for taking the time to read this, and I promise when I get my new specks tomorrow, I will update faster. xx K **


End file.
